Bare essentials
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: A club run by Raven Michales hires Dean Ambrose from the streets, her club is different to other clubs and Dean never imagined he would work there, Raven takes a shine to him, usually she would go for it but Dean seems more interested in men...Crap summary but give it a go good people! Also with snippets of Seth/Roman so enjoy!
1. Favours

**A/N So new story, hope you guys enjoy and it pans out, all your love in all forms is accepted and appreciated, so enjoy and onwards we go!**

 **Chapter 1 Favors**

"Your boss is here ladies and gentlemen, time to make it look like you're doin work!" Raven Michales cheered as she pushed open the doors to her club. Several employees greeted her with a smile and wave as she worked her tiny body through the tables. When she first started this club two years ago, everyone said she was crazy. Well crazier than normal, her father in particular said that this idea was gonna fail, he wasn't trying to be mean, just factual. Her first idea for a club was the usual club, dance floor, bar and live acts. But then a bigger idea began to take shape, why not have strippers of the hottest variety, not just female strippers but hot male ones too. Then she added in drag-queen Fridays, where the finest drag-queens could come out and compete for queen of the week, then there was the private dancers that gave out dances back-stage, it was a place where you could grab a meal, watch a show and have a drink. Not to mention the other part of her club, she didn't want to be a pimp but technically speaking, that's probably what the young tattooed girl was, she had decided to use the words escort agency where men and women could book an hour with some hot company, and from what she had heard, eighty percent of the time it wasn't even anything sexual, it was just someone wanting company. Raven made her way to the backstage area where the strippers were getting ready for the night, she was thankful for her idea and determination, and her sister's money (which she had paid back in full) but mostly she was thankful that her employees made the business thrive, at first she was more shocked that some of her biggest employees, like Mark Henry who was quite literally the worlds strongest man actually listened to her. Not to mention followed her orders and decided to keep their jobs.

"Cover up boys unless you wanna give me a free show" Her silver eyes darting around the locker room, her black and silver hair swinging behind her flawlessly.

"I got a show for ya Rae" Randy Orton started girating his hips at her, his tattooed arms beckoning her closer.

"Wow I now know why you're single Randy"

Randy smirked but at least stopped gyrating his naked hips at her. "You know you want some of this"

"You do know that just because I'm your boss it don't mean you can get away with sexual harrassment Randal" Raven pointed out making several of the guys go ooh at her blunt tongue.

"Roman, you wanted to talk to me. So talk" Raven said to her biggest money-maker, all her workers were good but Roman Reigns seemed to be one the best despite his short time with her. Roman who stood at six-three was nothing but hard toned muscle, his long black hair gave him a God like appearance, along with the tribal tattoo on his arm and across his chest, Raven could see why alot of men and ninety-nine percent of women were attracted to Roman.

"I was hoping we could talk privately" That smooth Somoan drawl made the locker room errupt with oohing noises again.

"Oh relax, you're actin like a bunch of school-girls"

"How did you know thats what I'm wearing tonight Raven?" Seth Rollins added in flipping black and blonde hair out of his face.

Raven looked the agile man up and down, "I find that really interesting Seth"

Roman settled down in the chair across from his boss in her office, Roman hadn't been here long but he hoped he had been here long enough to ask for a favour.

"So Roman, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour"

"Depends on what it is"

"I have this friend...he's kinda in a bad way, I was hoping that maybe you had an opening"

Raven lent back in her chair, resting her feet on the desk. She had always wanted to do that, "What is his area exactly Roman?"

"Uh...he's uh never actually worked in a place like this before"

"Thats fine, thats what trainin is for" Raven said, "But there's somethin else isn't there?"

"He's not exactly sure about this line of work"

"Then I can't take him." Raven said bluntly, the disappointment raging in the Somoan's eyes, "Roman, if he don't wanna be here then I don't want him here, everyone here is here because they _want_ to be, not because they have to be. If his heart isn't one-hundred percent into his job, no matter where I put him, then I don't want him. It's that simple. The only one who is forced to be here is my sister when she has to give out sexual harrassment speeches. Which might I add she really loves doing"

"Can you at least meet him?"

"Sure. Bring him in tomorry and I'll see what happens"

"Thank you Raven"

"You're welcome hun. Oh and tell Dolph not to wear that ugly sequined dress, it makes his ass look fat and not in a good way"

 **A/N So thats chapter one, hopefully you guys like and want more, so onwards we go!**


	2. The meeting

**Chapter 2 The meeting**

The next day Raven was in her office going through her usual business when her phone went off. Looking at the caller ID she let out a grunt, she loved her sister Iziah but sometimes talking to her was like walking over broken glass.

"Yes Izzy?"

"Hey on your way home can you pick up some moonshine?"

"They don't sell moonshine"

"On fifth they do"

"Why the hell do you want moonshine?" Raven asked as she went through papers, knowing Iziah she had lost some bet and now owed moonshine to every bastard alive.

"Cause I want it and you know how I'm not allowed near fifth"

"Fine, I'll get your damn moonshine, now leave me alone to do some work"

"How is the business going? Any hot guys yet?"

"Well I'm just about to meet a new guy so maybe"

"Is Roman availiable yet?"

Raven let out a laugh, meaning has Roman turned straight yet so she could bang him. "No Iz, he's still gay"

"Damn. Bet he could handle his liquor"

"Good-bye Izzy"

"Don't forget my moonshine!"

"Yeah yeah" Raven muttered shutting her phone up just as a knock came at the door. Her assistant Melina coming in with a very rugged looking gentleman.

"Your two-thirty is here"

"Thanks Mel, send him in"

Dean Ambrose took a seat in the fancy office, never in a million years did he think he would be in a place like this. Roman had suggested it in order to finally get him off the street, Dean had always shut him down, but now. Well the Ohio native could admit that the street was killing him, he needed to get out. But this place? Well he wasn't quite sure he could fit in with this place. The girl in front of him wasn't quite what he expected, a small girl with dual coloured hair and tattoos trailing her arms. Her silver eyes glanced over him without a trace of judgement, it didn't seem to matter that his hair was shaggy and all over the place, she didn't care that the state of his clothing was more suited to a hobo, she was treating him like any other applicant.

"So Dean, Roman says you're interested in a job?"

"Uh yeah"

"Anything in particular or just somethin that pays?"

"I don't know"

"Dean, I'm gonna be blunt, if you don't wanna be here then I can't take you. I need someone who is gonna give one-hundred percent everytime, if your hearts not in it, then I'm sorry, we have no place for you"

Dean was used to disappointment but somehow this rejection seemed to hurt more than usual. "Guess thats it then."

Raven didn't want to see him go, something about those blue eyes had gotten to her but she had to stick to her words. "Dean if you change your mind and decide to give this place a chance, you know where I'll be"

"Thanks"


	3. Street smarts

**A/N Hope you guys still like this story! All your love is greatly appreciated so onwards we go!**

 **Chapter 3 Street smarts**

Raven left Melina in charge while she went to fifth street to get her sisters moonshine. Raven hated fifth street, it only reminded her of the past, a past she tried to leave behind but eventually found out that that wasn't possible. She was more than thankful she had her hunting knives with her, along with her sister's reputation she felt more than safe. After she had acquired her sister's alcohol and answered her sister's multiple texts about the alcohol, Raven could finally get back to her club and away from the hauntings of her past. Halfway up the street she noticed a mob of yelling, jeering men. Raven was going to walk the other way, turn back and avoid the crowd but that beaten leather jacket holding her attention, at least she knew where Dean had come back too. Raven pushed her way to the front to see her assumption was correct, Dean with a black eye and cut lip, holding his fists up ready to fight another night. His grey wife beater sprinkled with blood drops. Guilt flooded through her system as she realised that she had sent him back to this. Being an identical twin seemed to pay off as a fat balding promoter spotted her,

"Iziah! Come down to gamble I take it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I thought you weren't allowed down here for what you did to Jimmy the snitch?"

"Since when I have ever followed the rules" Raven eyed Dean up again "Who's the new guy?"

"New guy? He's been your pick from day one" He eyed her suspiciously wondering who this was exactly cause she wasn't acting like Iziah. Or at least the Iziah he knew.

"I meant him" Raven pointed to the other fighter, "Why don't you go and get yourself some doughnuts Tubby, I need to have a word with my pick"

She pushed through the circle without waiting for the ok, her silver eyes lingering on Dean still feeling guilty.

"What are you doing here?"

"Question is what are you doing here?"

"Living, working, surviving"

"You're gonna die if you keep fightin"

"You think?" Dean spat out some blood, "Enjoy the show"

All through out the three minutes of violence, Raven didn't let her eyes linger from Dean. He certainly wasn't new to this situation, the other fighter only got in a few shots before Dean knocked him down and out. After the fight was done, the action wasn't done. Apparently Dean had cheated because of the words he had shared with 'Iziah'

A few quick shots to Dean's ribs had him winded, Raven had her knives out ready to slice and dice whoever got in her way, Dean wasn't the only one used to fighting to survive. Being Iziah seemed to work for her again because that tubby promoter came to her aid and let her escape with Dean in tow.

Dean took a seat on her couch as Raven went to grab some bandages and a flannel. She didn't know why she felt so compelled to help him after telling him he wasn't wanted. Maybe it was guilt, or maybe it was the fact that she knew how he felt, backed into a corner with no way out, fighting just breathe another day. Or maybe it was those peircing blue eyes that followed her every movement.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked as she handed him the flannel to wash his face of the blood and dirt. "Guilt?"

"Lil bit. Roman said you needed a job he didn't say why exactly"

"I don't need your guilty help"

"Guilty help is better than innocent solitude"

"Hey Raven" Iziah cheered walking through the door covered in blood, "Why is my main pick sittin on our couch drippin blood?"

"We need to have a little chat."

"Oh yeah, bout what?"

"How bout the fact that you're goin to fifth and gamblin when the judge was very clear about that"

"Ok here's the thing, I never thought you would find out"

Raven shook her head, knowing that there was no changing Iziah so perhaps it was time she stopped trying. "Just stay away from fifth please, I'd rather have you outta prison"

"Yeah yeah, so is my moonshine here?"

"It's in your room"

Iziah smiled happily skipping down to her basement slash bedroom leaving her alone with her injured pick. If Raven needed her, she would holler.

Raven turned back to Dean, "There is a job there if you want it Dean"

"I'm not really the stripper type and I refuse to be a whore"

She slapped his thigh hard "We call them escorts and they are anythin but whores thank you very muchly"

He just looked at those silver eyes, wondering if this was the right move, he knew he needed to get out but this kind of club? Was he ready for that kind of life. Fighting to survive and sleazy clubs were two different things. Roman said it wasn't that kind of place and it didn't look like it when he was there, but Dean had found out in life that looks can be decieving.

"Can you count?" Raven asked out of the blue, her frame sitting on the chair across from him.

"What?"

"Can you count?" Raven asked again.

"Yes I can count"

"Can you read and write?"

"Yes"

"I have a stock take position available, one of my girls Maxine has gone on maternity leave so I'm short a stock taker"

"It's not a permanant position then?"

"No but if I like your work maybe you can join full time, there are other positions available so you don't have to be a stripper or anythin like that" Raven took a breath before going on, her hand gently touching his knee.

"You have two options Dean, you can go back out and fight and die on the street, or you can take this job and actually earn a decent pay check to get your life sorted once and for all"

"Are you always so blunt?"

Raven smiled, her eyes sparkly softly "I've been told it's one of my endearing qualities"

Dean thought about her offer for a moment, "All right. I'll take it. So I guess you're my boss now"

"Yeah, but you can call me the Dragon-Bitch. You start tomorrow"

Dean couldn't help but let out a chuckle "Seriously?"

"No doubt that's what my workers call me, I can be a real tyrant apparently"

"I've dealt with worse"

Raven just felt that spark, she didn't mean too but it was there and she found herself falling into it, she went for a kiss but he turned away, clearly he wasn't interested.

"Sorry. That was my bad" Raven could've kicked herself for doing that. Hoping that she hadn't lost him when he had only just agreed.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Dean shook his head, usually he stayed at Roman's while he was at work but he wasn't sure he was up for answering all of Roman's questions tonight.

"You can stay here if you like, the couch is pretty comfy from what Iziah tells me. And I promise I won't rape you in your sleep"

Dean laughed because he wasn't quite sure what to do. Raven handed him some blankets, gently she touched his knee again before leaving him alone to get some sleep.

Dean settled down on the couch with the warm blankets snuggled around him. After everything that had transpired tonight, he was stuck on that almost kiss. It wasn't that Raven was un-attractive and if that kiss developed into sex, he would be a very lucky man. Women and Dean didn't mix very well, it was just better if he cut that part of his life out. Dean shut his eyes and tried to block out the events of the day. For now the only thing he would worry about was the new job he was starting tomorrow.


	4. First days

**A/N Hope you guys enjoy! And please bare with me if it don't make much sense, Onwards we go!**

 **Chapter 4 First day**

Dean couldn't help the nerves that ran rampid around his body, new jobs had always errupted nerves, it was made worse when he followed his new boss into the stock take area. He tried to keep his eyes to himself, but the way her hips swung in her polka-dot dress slowly took his attention. Dean had to stop, he had his outlet and his boss wasn't it. When she finally stopped moving he found himself looking at three women. A well-built blonde, a mousy brunette and stocky woman with black and blonde hair.

"Ladies, this is Dean. Maxine's temporary replacement. Dean this is Beth, Aj and Kaitlyn. Now you'll work with Beth, she'll explain everythin you need to know. Now if you're a bit slow thats ok, if you're a bit fast you can come out the front and help clear tables and stuff. " Raven turned back to the three girls who were all eyeing Dean like a fresh peice of meat. "Ladies, I don't need to remind you what happens when sexual harrassment occurs, trust me you don't want my sister back in here, this time she'll bring the sock puppets"

Gently Raven touched Dean's shoulder "Any problems come and see me, other than that. Have fun"

Quite a while later, Raven came out to the front to make sure things were running smoothly, Roman was in the middle of his routine which meant she didn't have long until she had to go on stage. The usual MC Lillian was sick for the night so Raven decided to take her place, it wasn't that un-usual, she was always willing to do some actual work much to the delight of her employees. For some reason they found it funny, Raven didn't see the joke. Raven waded through the crowd, giving smiles and waves to the usual customers until she was sitting next to Dean at a table. A water bottle in his hands, his blue eyes staring at Roman as he stripped down.

"I take it theres a reason you're sittin on your ass Dean?"

"Beth told me to take a break"

"So you decided to watch the show?"

"Is that all right?" Dean wasn't sure if he was allowed to actually do that or not, Beth took the same break as him but she stayed backstage to have her dinner, Dean wasn't very hungry so he thought he would watch his hot friend take his clothes off.

"Sure" Raven glanced between Dean and Roman, suddenly very aware of the possible reason she was rejected. "Can I ask you somethin?"

"Sure"

"Are you-You know it's not important, it's not my business" Whether or not he was gay wasn't her business, not to mention she didn't want to make him any more un-comfy than he clearly all ready was.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight Dean?"

"Yeah, Roman said I could crash at his place"

"Cool. Did Beth give you your roster?"

"Yup got it all written down and everything"

"Right. I have to go and do some work. Enjoy the show"

"Trust me I am" Dean winked at her, knowing what he would be doing after work.

Dean watched her slightly intruiged as she walked on stage, her boots making a slight squeaky sound on the floor, the crowd was still cheering for Roman as she took the mic,

"Roman Reigns everybody!" More clapping burst through the club, "You know he's narcissistic? Yeah he loves playing _Solitiare_ in the nude." As the crowd laughed Raven felt herself relax, more often than not people didn't quite get her sense of humor.

"So welcome to _Fire-Cats_ , I'm Raven-" "Lift up your dress!" Some random guy shouted at her making her laugh.

"Trust me buddy underneath this dress, is not a pretty picture. In fact I would be the one woman in a strip club being paid to put her clothes _on_. So now that the ladies have seen their eye-candy, time to give the guys a little treat" Raven pointed her black fingernail at her newest admirer, "And if you tell me to lift my dress up one more time, I'm gonna come down there and introduce you to the ground and trust me your relationship will be initmate"

"Yeah baby I like it rough!"

"Yes your boyfriend told me" Raven grinned, "So is that it? Is our private conversation over? Good, now before I was rudely interrupted by a very weird yet sweet offer, its not time for some twin magic! Just remember you can look but you can't touch. Give it up for our lovely Bella Twins!"

Raven left the stage as the twins came out to do their routine, Raven was more than happy to retreat to her office for a bit. Sadly before she could, Dolph grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dressing room,

"Dude, we have discussed this, my arm is attached to me and I need it to stay that way"

"You told me not to wear the sequined dress and now I have nothing to wear!" Dolph rung his hands clearly distraught,

"It does not matter what you wear, you will never be as pretty as the Prince of Pretty, Tyler Breeze"

Raven could feel her headache coming as Dolph and her newest drag-queen Tyler Breeze started arguing, "Enough! I'm tired of you two fighting over nothin"

"He started it!"

"Na-uh!"

"Oh my God it's like dealin with children, worse it's like dealin with Iziah when she thinks she right." Raven muttered, "Look, you two are to stop fightin over nothin or else I'm gonna get Iziah in here and you know she's been workin on a new gun that she's dying to test out. So sort your issues like grown-ups"

Raven left them to figure it out, "Fucking drag-queens, I love 'em but I swear to God one day I'm gonna knock them on their asses"

Finally she was allowed to go back to her office for a break, Raven opened the door to find her assistant Melina perched on her desk quite comfortably doing the splits. Her caramel skin barely covered by the thin lacy lingerie. Her black hair loosly falling down her back, those devious brown eyes shining. Raven couldn't help but get excited. It wouldn't be the first time Melina had decided to surprise her like this. Everytime she was thankful for it. Raven shut the door, leaning against it so Melina couldn't make her escape. Not that it looked like Mel wanted to go anywhere.

"What exactly are you doing Mel?"

"Wanted to see if I could still do the splits, and guess what I can"

"Yes I see that. You do know that you shouldn't be doin the splits on your boss' desk right?"

Melina let out a pout, "I didn't realise I was doing something wrong Raven. Perhaps I need a spanking?"

Raven let out a devious laugh as she sat behind her desk, Melina pulling her self around until she lying in front ofher boss with her legs wide open.

"I love being me"

 **A/N** Next chapter promise! Onwards!


	5. A little bit of everything

**Chapter 5 A bit of everything**

Melina held her breath as Raven took her time sliding down the black lingerie, it wasn't the first time Raven had had her like this, there was once a time when they were involved but they quickly decided that it wasn't going to work, when Raven started her business, Melina had applied thinking that she wouldn't even be considered given the past but Raven had managed to look past that and asked Melina to be her assistant. Melina didn't know how this casual fling started again, it kinda just exploded until more often than not they were banging each other. Melina let out her shaky breath, those slender fingers prying open her wet slit. Melina tried to keep still but that serpant-esque tongue flicking over her clit was making it harder and harder to stay still. Raven couldn't get enough of that intoxicating taste of her assistant. Hot sticky-ness kept hitting her tongue and lips everytime she flicked her tongue. Her greedy fingers diving deep inside that hot wet crevice. Her name bounced around the roomy office, those mocha-coloured hands squeezing her large bust, pinching her pink nipples as Raven dived deeper inside her. Melina felt the hot wiring in her stomach slowly coming un-done, those long fingers pulsing in and out faster and faster. Her back arched up trying to keep the screams to herself, it didn't quite work that way because Melina let out a primal scream, the hot juices flowing out of her like a river, that pierced tongue lapping away hungrily. Raven loved the way Melina tasted, it was a sweet yet tangy flavour that she would always remember. Melina pulled herself up until she was straddling Raven's lap, her mouth furiously attached to her own, it was like Melina was trying to go for her tonsils. Not that Raven minded, her fingers slid down her chest sliding inside her dress, her peirced nipples hardening at her touch. Those caramel hands sank further down her body, goosebumps appearing in her wake as a sly moan slipped from her mouth. Just as Melina had reached the lace barrier underneath the polka-dots, the door shook with life. A timid calling pushed Melina off the young girl's lap, quickly straightening her clothing and grabbing a spare jacket. Raven should've known that this would be interrupted, she hardly ever had time to herself these days.

Melina kissed her lips softly as Raven made sure that both of her breasts were in her dress.

"Come in"

Melina gave her a coy wink as she slipped in the door and Renee Young walked in. Her blue eyes avoided Melina as though her life depended on it.

"You all right Nay-nay?"

Renee seemed to fidget nervously in front of her boss, the blonde couldn't help it, something about the tattooed woman made her nervous, perhaps it was having to trust someone again that made her all anxious.

"Yeah..." Renee didn't wanna ask but she had no choice because the other option wasn't something she wanted to repeat anytime soon. "I was hoping I could get a lift home?"

Raven peered at the broken woman curiously, when Renee first started working her she was anxious and dis-trusting of everyone, but after a while she had learnt to trust Raven and had proved to be a very good worker, despite her biggest issue, thanks to her past relationship, Renee was now blind in one eye, her abusive husband decided that if he couldn't have her, no one could. The acid left her scarred on one side and with only one eye.

"Sure Nay-nay, have you seen Darren lately?"

Renee shook her head, blonde hair flailing around "No. I saw his brother though, just didn't wanna get into it you know"

"Trust me I know" Raven had never been in a position that Renee had, but Iziah had and that was bad enough. Plus Renee was an asset to her team, Raven would do anything to keep her and make Renee see that she had worth, blind or not.

"Are you sure you don't mind giving me a lift home?" Renee asked in a small voice, she had been trying to stand on her own two feet but seeing that assholes brother, well it just reminded her that she was a weak small woman.

"Don't mind at all. Would you like Iziah to pay Darren a little visit?"

"I don't think that would help Raven"

"Now you're just under estimating my sister, trust me thats the best kind of help you'll ever get from Iziah"

"You're sweet but think I'll just stick with the ride"

Raven gently touched her hand, "Just wait for me at the usual spot and I'll make sure you get home safely"

"Thanks Raven"

"Anytime Renee, now send Melina back in. We haves some un-finished business"

 **A/N So this story will have a bit of everything! Hope you guys enjoy and all your love is greatly appreciated so onwards we go!**


	6. Outlet

**Chapter 6 Outlet**

After a long night Dean was more than glad to make it back to Roman's, the scene of his friend stripping still lingered in his head. Roman shoved his gear down and went straight to the fridge. His gray eyes scanning the contents, wondering what to have.

"Are you sure you don't mind me being here?"

"Course not" Roman answered still looking in the fridge, "How was your first night?" Roman finally pulled out a beer for himself and Dean.

"Good actually" Dean found that after he had finished in the back there was still more to do out front, he thought he would spend his night being bored but all he got was an endless array of tasks to complete before his shift finished. For the first time in a long time, he did an honest nights work and found that he couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

"Saw you talking to the boss, looked mighty cozy" Roman teased giving Dean a slight nudge. Dean tried not to think about sitting with his boss, he made sure his eyes stayed on Roman because he knew that if looked at Raven, he would only want her more and he knew that wasn't acceptable. He didn't want to like her anymore than he all ready did, it would only cause trouble and Dean had managed to stay out of that kind of trouble.

"She was just wondering why I was sitting down when I was meant to be working"

"So why were you watching me when you should've been working?"

"I was on a break" Dean defended himself incase Roman thought he was slacking off when Roman had gone in to bat for him.

Roman gave him a long peircing look that seemed to go straight to Dean's soul, his mocha coloured hand gently touching his, "You're allowed to like her you know. From what I've seen, she kinda likes you too"

Dean pushed that out of his head, deciding that sliding his hand onto Roman's thigh was a better move.

"Dean" Roman let out a grunt as Dean slowly rubbed his cock through his pants, Roman liked Dean's touch but Dean wasn't the one he wanted. "We can't..." The rest of his sentence died in his throat as Dean started to undo his pants so he could feel flesh.

"Relax Roman, we're just blowing off steam. In the morning you can go back to pining for Seth"

"Not pining" Roman was meant to snap but Dean's hand rubbing up his hard cock made it come out as a moan. "Mmmm" Roman let out as Dean rubbed his thumb over the wet tip.

"Stop teasing me you fuck-head"

Dean kept the laugh to himself, his hands pulling Roman's jeans and boxers out of the way. When Roman was naked enough for his liking, Dean started to press kisses up and down the man's thick thighs until his tongue was whipping against the pre-ooze leaking from the thich head. Dean let the taste wash over him before taking the rest into his mouth. Grunts kept bursting around him as Dean bobbed his head up and down, trying to swallow Roman whole in an attempt to catch every inch of the huge Somoan. Rough hands ran through his shaggy locks, his whole body moving in pleasure. Dean gave one last suck before coming up for air, rampid hormones ran around his body, the need for a release getting more urgent. In a blurred motion, Roman had him up on the couch, clothes being shed quickly until his body was crushed under Roman's, that long tongue searching his mouth greedily. Dean thrusted his hips, rubbing his cock against Roman's. Dean felt his legs being pushed apart, one hand running a finger around the tight hole, the other reaching for something out of sight. It had always amazed him how Roman seemed to have more than two arms. Wet liquid hit his hole, two thick fingers pushing inside hard pulling another grunt from Dean's vocal chords. His body let out a dangerous buck as Roman swept a finger over his prostate. Too soon his fingers were gone, replaced by that thick head slowly opening him up with a harsh burn. Roman gave one hard push until his thick cock was buried deep inside Dean. His body tightened for a moment then relaxing slightly as Roman began to move, Dean slid a hand between their sweaty bodies, grabbing his dick hard as Roman kept pounding into him. His other hand found Roman's hair, giving a hard tug. Signal that Roman should pound harder until his prostate was bruised and broken. Dean kept letting out grunt after grunt, his hand furiously pumping his cock as Roman kept slamming inside him. Hot thick ropes spurted over his hand and stomach as Roman hit his end in one violent thrust. Sweat rained down between them as blue hit grey. Roman didn't love Dean, Dean knew that but sometimes he would give him these long looks like he _wanted_ to be in love in with Dean.

"Have you ever thought about asking him out?" Dean spoke through the silence, knowing that anything emotional that Roman had, it layed with the two-toned man he had met only twice. Roman finally moved off him to grab some towels so he could get cleaned up. Dean's blue eyes still peered at Roman wondering why Roman didn't just go for it. Dean wiped down his front as Roman appeared to be in his own little world.

"Just ask him out all ready and stop tourtering yourself" Dean threw the towel down and flopped back to the couch, grabbing his beer. Roman still said nothing but at least grabbed some blankets for Dean so he wouldn't get cold.

"Good night Dean" Roman quickly fled the room so Dean wouldn't keep going on about Seth.

"Night dude" Dean muttered wondering why his friend was being such a damn idiot.

 **A/N Hope you guys still like this one, later on Dean gets a new position at the club! And do you guys want more Dean/Roman action?**


	7. Good news & bad news

**Chapter 7 Good news & bad news**

The moment Roman walked into the locker room, the first thing he noticed was those beautiful green eyes staring a hole through him. Roman ignored them for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. Seth had always had this effect on him, he tried not to let him do that but when Seth was around, Roman found that his head and his body just stopped working together. He had tried to get over Seth but it wasn't quite working that way, Seth was straight and the faster Roman got used to that the easier life would be.

"So how was last night?" Seth asked as calmly as he could. It killed him knowing that anyone was good enough for the huge Somoan, anyone but him, the drag-queen.

"Like any other night Seth"

Seth gave a short nod "Yeah, go to the gym, work, fuck Dean" Seth spat out the last bit clearly angry that again, Roman wanted anyone that wasn't him. He didn't mean to get so jealous but the green venom in his veins wouldn't stop pumping. Roman should be with him and no one else.

Roman kept the annoyed grunt to himself, looking at those pure green eyes "Why is it your business who I have sex with?"

"Because I don't trust him"

"I've known Dean a long time Seth, he's one of the most trust-worthy people I know"

"Yeah well I don't like him" Seth snapped turning away, it wasn't anything personal against Dean, Seth just found himself hating anyone that got to be with Roman in a way he knew he could never be.

Before Roman could really let rip, the door opened again, those silver orbs staring a hole right through his huge frame. "Roman may I see you in my office?"

"Can it wait?"

"Aww Roman, it's so cute how you think I'm askin" 

Roman followed the small woman to her office, wondering what this could be about. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything wrong, but then again knowing Raven, he could have without even knowing it because of some rule she made up in her head. Raven sat behind her desk, her fingernails tapping a thickish manilla folder.

"I just wanted to let you know Roman, I've done my background check on Dean and what I found was very interestin, since you were so keen on goin into bat for him, if he doesn't give me an answer I like, Dean won't be the only one lookin for a new job"

"So you're firing me too? That's not very fair Raven"

"Roman, life isn't fair. You've had thirty years to get used to that fact" Raven pushed the folder aside for a moment, "Look I'm not tryin to be a bitch or show any favourtism, this is just how I do things. You're not the only one thats had their job on the line, John did when he went into bat for his wife, Daniel did when he went into bat for his wife, Becky had her's on the line when she went into bat for Charlotte. Everyone is treated the same way."

"What did you find?"

"Now that I cannot say, that's between Dean and myself. You may go now"

Roman stood up to leave only to be held in place by her next words.

"He likes you, you know"

"Who?"

"Seth. Why do you think he's always askin about your personal life"

"No offence Raven, but you're wrong"

"Trust me, I'm not wrong" Raven laughed, "He hates it that anyone is good enough for you but him"

"Seth is straight"

"And again you is wrong"

"If he wanted me then why hasn't he said anything?"

"Tell you what Roman, when you get home tonight, strip down, stand in front of a full length mirror and then you come and tell me why he hasn't said anythin. Oh and if you're gonna do that, take a picture and send it to my sister. Perhaps she'll stop goin on about you"

"Yeah we won't be doing that"

Raven just laughed as he exited the office, no doubt he would tell Dean that he was required in her office.

Dean found himself sitting in her office, those nerves from his 'interview' came flooding back. He couldn't help but think that his one night of work was his last. According to Beth, he had done everything right so why Raven wanted to see him was a mystery. Unless somehow she knew about what he did with Roman last night, could she legally fire him for liking men? Not that it mattered to Dean, it wasn't like he could afford a lawyer. Those eyes just peered at him, pearly white teeth chewing her plump pink lips for a moment.

"I've finished your background check Dean" "You did what!?" Dean rised from his chair furiously.

"Put your delicious ass back in the chair Dean and adjust the tone. You're speakin to your boss may I remind you"

Dean grudgingly sat back down, he knew the background check was coming which also meant that being fired was only a heartbeat away.

"Everyone has a background check Dean, it means I can find out what kind of people I have workin for me. Now some people have a squeaky clean record and some people have explainations, unfortunately for you my dear, you're the latter"

Dean just stared at her, wondering if her subtle comments were given out to everyone.

"It means you have some explainin to do"

"I know what it means"

"Dean I don't know how you've been treated in your past situations but while you're here you will be treated like everybody else, which means if you don't stop being a prick, I'm gonna slap you with this" Raven pulled up her sister's trusted blue crowbar. "And just for some added pressure, if I don't like your answers, you won't be the only one lookin for a new job"

"Can you even do that?"

"Yes. Like I said, everyone is treated the same, the only one that gets special treatment is me because lets face it, it was my idea"

"So what exactly did you find?"

"It says that you were arrested for possesion of drugs, arrested for selling drugs and you once beat a man unconscious with a lead pipe"

"He deserved it"

"Any particular reason Dean or was he just there?"

"He couldn't accept that he had lost, he kept coming at me so I picked up the pipe and made him stop"

"Fair enough. And the drugs?"

"Things I had to do to survive"

"Are you still sellin and takin drugs Dean?"

"No"

"Well the test will confirm that"

"Are you serious?" Dean snapped rising from his chair again, that black fingernail pointing squarely at his broad chest.

"Ass in seat Dean"

As much as he wanted to tell her to shove it, he knew he couldn't so he decided to forget his stubborn pride for a moment and take the little pottle.

"When you're done with that, take it to Katie Lea and she'll make sure it gets to the right people"

"So is that all Raven?"

"Pretty much Dean"

"So did I give the right answers?"

"Dean honestly, after readin your file there was no possible answer that you could give that would be good, but if all dangerous behaviours are in your past I'm willin to give you a chance"

"Thank you"

"You is totally welcome." Raven flashed him a huge grin, "Oh I almost forgot, I also have some good news/bad news for you Dean"

Now those eerie chills came back, everything had been going so well he just knew something was going to go wrong.

"Which is?"

"The bad news is you're fired from the stock-take job"

"What!?"

"May I finish my sentence? Thank you. The good news is, you're now workin behind the bar, mixing drinks and so fourth. That is if you want it"

"Um yes, thank you"

"Good now one more thing, do you know the answer to eleven down?"

Dean took a look at the crossword, "No I don't"

"Damn"

 **A/N Who wants some Rolleigns action!? Onwards we go!**


	8. One way to do it

**Chapter 8 One way to do it**

The second Roman got home, he took Raven's very weird advice. He made sure Dean wasn't around before heading upstairs to his room. Quietly he shut the door so he could be alone, taking a breath Roman began to strip down. When he was naked he stepped in front of the full length mirror, his grey eyes staring crittically at the man before him. Mocha coloured skin covering hard toned muscle, the ink of his heritage scraping down one muscled arm and onto his broad chest. Long black hair that gave a slight curl at the ends, neatly trimmed facial hair, it wasn't a bad picture, Roman knew that. Which is why what he saw still puzzled him, why the hell would Seth not want him? Before Roman could really get his mind working as to why Seth didn't want him, the phone ripped through his thoughts. Roman didn't wanna pick it up, he knew the ring-tone and that ring-tone only meant one person and right now talking to his boss was the last thing he wanted to do. Still Roman moved towards it until he was pushing talk and hearing her accent rip through his brain.

"Hey Roman, please don't hate me but I need a favour"

"What kind of favour Raven?"

"Well someone called in and asked for you specially"

Roman kept the groan to himself, when he wasn't entertaining the crowd by getting naked, he was an escort which seemed to be more tiring than stripping. Especially when Raven decided to volunteer him for every damn customer.

"Can't you offer someone else?"

"I tried, trust me I tried. Randy apparently is gross, John apparently has too big-a mouth and thats not what he wants"

"He?" Most of Roman's customer's were women, middle aged women who just wanted the company of an attractive young man, someone to be seen with and become the envy of every other woman.

"Yes _he_ , I offered almost our whole damn selection and he just kept sayin he wanted you. Offered me three times what you're usually worth, no offence of course"

Roman let out a long sigh, perhaps this customer was the one to take his mind off Seth, at least for an hour or so. "I guess if I say no you'll get pissy and fire Dean"

"You know thats not how I work Joe" That dangerous tone lasted only for a second, luckily for Roman, "No one can force you to take this job Roman least of all me, but I really want you too, like really badly"

"How badly?" Roman couldn't resist, it wasn't often he had Raven in the position of begger.

"I will totally get on my knees and beg you"

"Didn't picture you for a begger Raven"

"I'm cool with beggin, its the gettin on my knees I have an issue with, it's been so long since I did it that I may not be able get up again"

"I'm sure Dean would love that"

"No offence Rome, but me thinks your friend is a tad fruity...oh and I think he's gay" Raven laughed at her own joke before going on, "So will you take the job? Can I tell Mr Black that he will see you tonight?"

"I don't know...Did he say what exactly he wanted me for?"

"Honestly I stopped listenin"

"Raven!" "What! He was annoyin me. So will you go?"

"Yeah I guess so, now I gotta find something to wear"

"Just go as you are"

Roman looked in the mirror again at his naked form "Yeah we won't be doing that"

"I will text you the address. Thank you so much Roman, and as a thank-you, you may have all of next off"

"Thanks"

"Have a good night Roman."

Roman didn't like the feeling welling in his gut.

Taking a calming breath, Roman knocked on the door of the address he was given. There was something familiar about it but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, it was on the tip of his tongue and yet his brain refused to give away the secret. Roman felt like pounding on the door again, or perhaps he should just wait out his hour on the front step. Just as the plan splintered in his brain, footsteps came closer to the door from inside. Roman couldn't help but go all bug-eyed, Seth's brilliant green eyes staring back at him. That cheeky grin splitting from ear to ear.

"Knew you wouldn't say no to her"

"You asked for me?" Roman was still trying to sort out the simplicity of the situation in his head. "Why the hell did you ask for me?"

"This way you couldn't say no" Seth grinned before stepping back and letting Roman in. "I am willing to give up my next three pay-checks to spend an hour in your company"

Roman couldn't decide if that was insulting or not. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

Seth just let out that annoying laugh which didn't make Roman feel any better. "I'm not playing your stupid games Seth"

"You think this is a game?" Seth stopped laughing, pure hurt rushing over his handsome face. He didn't mean to upset the bigger man, but this was the only way Roman would spend any free time with him, at least for an hour Seth had Roman all to himself.

"I'm not playing games with you Roman" Seth shook his head sadly, he should've known that this would some how turn bad. It always did, "If you wanna leave you can, I'll tell Rae you stayed the full hour"

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Roman asked again, softer this time so Seth would actually give him an answer that made some sense.

"I told you"

Roman's shoulders slumped slightly, he was here for an hour so he might as well make it as enjoyable as humanly possible, another idea sparked in his head. He _was_ an escort after-all, and Seth _was_ his client for the night, perhaps this night could be far more productive than he thought.

"So you have me for an hour Seth, what did you have in mind?"

Seth took his chance, it was the only one he had and he wasn't going to waste it. Closing the space between them, his lips found Roman's. Gently at first before Seth gained his courage, pressing harder to feel inch of those plump lips against his own. Seth didn't seem to care that Roman was merely doing his job, he had those strong arms wrapped his body, pushing them closer until Seth thought they would merge. Roman pushed away from Seth for a moment, just to get his breath. Seth didn't seem to get the hint, he could only see his hour slipping away, he didn't want to waste a precious moment talking. Seth latched on to his thick wrist and pulled him towards the couch. As soon as his ass hit the soft seat, Seth was straddling over his thick legs, mouth attached hungrily to his neck, hands wondering over his broad frame, grinding his hard cock against his own. Roman quickly forgot about everything except feeling more of Seth's supple body. Seth slid down Roman's body until he was on the floor settled between his thick legs.

"Seth" Roman groaned out breathily, Seth's fingers making short work of his belt and jeans. This was what he had been dreaming of for so long, he could hardly believe it was actually happening. Seth pulling down his jeans and boxers, his thick tongue sweeping against the engorged head, thick fingers curling around the shaft. Seth took him all the way down until he was gagging, a hand sweeping over his long locks only encouraged him to keep going. Roman let his body relax as Seth's tongue and soft hand worked over his cock, grunts being pushed from his vocal chords everytime Seth slid down and came back up. That hot mouth trailed from his cock down to his heavy balls, Roman's eyes drifted shut, the tip of Seth's tongue tracing slight patterns before slipping even lower. Roman felt himself jolt from the sofa as Seth forced his tongue into the tight little hole. It didn't take long for Roman to start breathing heavily and writhing in pleasure. That wet tongue replaced by two thick fingers, slowly pumping in and out as his hand worked over Roman's leaking cock. The hot coil in his stomach was starting to un-ravel, his whole body alive with hot sparks that wouldn't stop floating around. Seth let his fingers slide in and out of that tight channel, his tongue going back to his quivering cock.

"Seth...gonna..." Roman couldn't even get it out, the hot thick ropes spurting out so hard his body shook violently. Seth just kept swallowing, the sweet taste of Roman would last for a life-time. Seth finally pulled his body from Roman's, tired and desperately needing his own release, his hour was quickly withering down, he had no idea how much time he had left and he didn't wanna ask, too afraid of hearing the answer. Roman however wasn't going anywhere until he had his own fill of the smaller man. Roman acting on instinct kicked off his clothing, grabbed Seth and threw him down on the couch. The yelp barely reached his ears, he was too busy pulling off Seth's clothes until he was naked enough for his liking. For a split second Seth couldn't help the pit of fear in his stomach, what if Roman didn't stop when he asked him too? The thought of stopping flew from his brain, thick lips wrapping around the leaking organ, sliding down until it was banging against his throat. Seth knew he wouldn't last long but that didn't seem to worry him, he just needed more of Roman's wet mouth sliding over him hard and fast. Hands knotted in Roman's hair giving sharp tugs, Roman let out a deep growl making sure that every inch of Seth's dick wasn't missed. Each tug only made Roman want more until it was just piling into his mouth, swiping over his tastebuds sending him delierious once again. Seth flopped down on the couch, sweating and heaving. Roman let himself gather his breath just as his watch beeped, signalling the end of their session. That beep made the awkwardness come back, silently Seth got up and grabbed a towel so they could make themselves presenatble.

"So I guess you're leaving now?" Seth asked quietly avoiding Roman's eyes to all extent.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No" Seth barely whispered finally looking up at Roman.

"Then I won't. On one condition"

"And that is?"

"You tell me the real reason you 'hired' me cause I doubt it was for sex"

"Because I like you and it was the only way you would actually spend free time with me"

"Thats stupid Seth"

"You know us drag-queens Ro, we're stupid by nature"

Roman couldn't help but laugh, "If I didn't like you so much Seth I would smack you back to the stone-age"

Seth's eyes expanded with hope "You like me?"

"Duh"

"What about Dean?"

"There is nothing between us. In fact he was telling me just the other day to man up and ask you out. Looks like it finally happened"

Seth couldn't stop smiling, every inch of his fantasy was coming true, well most of it. "So are you gonna ask me out Roman?"

"Would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

"Yes"

Roman flopped back on the couch, pulling Seth into his arms. It made Roman realise that he should've done this earlier.

Alot earlier.


	9. Good, bad and Triple H

**Chapter 9 Good, bad & Triple H**

As soon as Raven got in the next morning, Seth swept her into his strong arms, slightly crushing the smaller woman.

"Thank you so much!"

"Thats great Seth...ok Raven can't breathe Seth!"

Seth put her down gently, his cheeks flushing bright red as he excitedly talked "You were so right! He came over and, well a gentleman never kisses and tells...but I'm also not a guy that has sex and doesn't shut up about it, we totally did it!"

Raven couldn't help but laugh "Thats great Seth, I'm happy for you really"

"You don't want the images do you?"

"Not really, but hey I'm sure Iziah would enjoy them"

"I don't wanna tell her Rae, she'll ask to join in and as pretty as she is, I don't...I cannot finish that sentence without insulting your sister"

"Just go Seth" Raven pushed him towards the locker room playfully, thankfully she had other things to attend too so she wouldn't have to endure the rest of Seth's story. The rest of the locker room could have the images.

Raven stopped by the bar to make sure that Dean was doing all right, they were just setting up glasses and getting the booze ready, but his boss of the bar, a beautiful young woman called Aksana, who was foreign meant her accent was heavy and sometimes it was hard to understand her. Dean seemed to be having that trouble as Raven spied him talking to her about something, his blue eyes narrowed as his ears tried to understand her heavy accent.

"You are stupid!" Aksana exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration, when she heard that throat clearing Aksana couldn't help but get those dreaded nerves down her back. Raven was a good boss. When you were on her good side. From the look in her silver eyes, Aksana had just crossed the boss, something she had learnt not to do.

"Aksana remember that chat we had about you yellin"

"I know Raven! But he" "Can't understand you with your heavy accent, like ninety percent of staff"

Aksana let her almond shaped eyes cut back to Dean, "Thats why you do everything wrong?"

"Um yes" Now that she had slowed down, the broken English seemed to come through clearer.

Aksana started speaking her native very tongue very fast making Dean confused all over again. Raven waved it aside,

"Don't worry, she's not talkin about you Dean"

"You understand her?"

"I have a degree in world languages" Raven shrugged "So nervous bout your first night?"

"A little, but not really"

"Why must men be so comfusing, it's either yes or no"

"I'm not confusing, I was just taught to never give out information unless I was being tortured"

Raven couldn't help but look him up and down, that smirk breaking out on her face. "Sorry. I was just imaginin you in chains"

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you Raven unless you don't like chains"

"Whips, chains, leather belts, it all becomes the same after awhile Dean"

"I'll keep that in mind Raven, perhaps I could show you something different"

"I think I'll hold you to that Dean" Raven winked before Melina came and dragged her away. Aksana gave him a smirk as the other bar-girls giggled, the foreign beauty touched his arm gently.

"You're not the first one to like her. You won't be the last"

Raven was pretty much pushed into her office by Melina, who seemed very content on getting her alone. Seeing as how Melina was still fully dressed Raven guessed it wasn't a social visit.

"So what is that you had to take me away from Dean and his flirtin"

"Well there is a lovely couple here to see you and they are getting impatient"

"Uh-huh" Raven just looked at her confused.

"Would you like me to send them in?"

"I guess"

Raven had just sat down in her chair when the door opened again, Melina went out as her Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Hunter came in.

"Raven!" Hunter shouted like a giant man-child, his huge arms practically lifting her from the chair and swinging her like a rag-doll. When he put her down, his blue eyes leered at his wife,

"Steph can I see the girls! You said I could see the girls!" Hunter was one step away from jumping up and down like a three-year old, his face alive with innocent glee.

"Go and see the girls Hunter, but no touching" Steph warned him making Hunter pout.

"I never get to touch"

"You can touch me when we get home"

"Best wifey ever!" Hunter kissed her cheek several times "To the girls! Hunter away!"

Steph rolled her eyes "I don't know what I'm gonna do with that man"

"Think I would rather see him as a giant man child then Mr COO guy whose always stressed and yelling"

Stephanie took a seat in front of her neice "I'm glad he's no longer yelling and stressed out"

"Yeah now you gotta put up with him being a man-child"

"As long as he's happy" Stephanie laughed, sure her husband didn't really act his age anymore but it was better than what he used to be like, always working, stressed out and yelling everytime someone moved, not to mention he wasn't a very good father, since he retired he had stopped yelling and now her daughter had a Daddy that she wasn't afraid of.

"So other than Hunter wanting to see my girls, why are you here?"

"I talked to your father" "Not interested" Raven cut in bluntly, sharing his opinions about her club choice was fine, he was entitled to that but what he said after that, well that wasn't acceptable to her.

"Raven he misses you"

"Hmmm I can't say I feel the same way"

"You're really gonna ignore him for the rest of your life?"

"No. Just for the rest of _his_ life"

"Raven you have to talk to him sometime"

"Actually I don't. I think I've proved that Stephy" Raven let out a breath, trying to keep the anger in check which wasn't quite working. "If he wants to have his opinion about my club choice then fine, thats his right, but how dare he say that I was an accident and I needed to be drowned at birth. How dare he tell me that me being born was the worst choice my mother ever made, we all know that was Brittney"

"We all say things in anger Raven" Steph tried again, "You've said hurtful things remember"

"Never anything like that and especially not to him"

Steph realised that there was no way Raven was going to agree to talk to Shawn, so she decided for now she would let it go.

"So Rory misses you, she never gets to see you anymore"

"I knows, but tell her it's not cause of her, I just work alot"

"I know and I told her, and she made you this" Stephanie pulled out a bright pink t-shirt from her designer bag, the stitching was an even brighter purple and rightfully looked like an eight year old had stitched it, right in the middle was a huge R in what she guessed was meant to be gold,

"I know it's not usually what you would wear" "Tell her I love it and I'm wearing it right now" Raven took off her black shirt and pulled on the one her cousin had made so proudly. Raven was more shocked that Rory was actually interested in the sewing machine she had given her last year for her birthday, she figured with all the technology, a sewing machine wouldn't be appreciated, according to Steph, once Rory knew how to work it, she spent all the time she could making little bears and blankets, the pink shirt was clearly her biggest project.

"Does it suit me?"

Steph couldn't help but laugh, "It does actually"

"Good cause it's my new favourite shirt and I won't be takin it off for a while"

"Even if it does make your tits look even bigger?"

"Thats the greatest thing about it, perhaps my large bust is enough to turn a gay man straight"

"The bartender? He's cute"

"Now what would your husband say, knowin that his wife is eyeing other men?"

"You're eyeing other men?" Hunter asked from the doorway, his wrinkled face seemed to of lost it's glow. "Is he prettier than me?"

"No one is prettier than you Hunter" Steph assured him making that grin come back to his face. "Guess how many boobs I saw, fifteen!"

"I'm not even gonna ask how that is possible Hunter"

"So your Dad wants you to ring him, apparently he wants to have the dinner. Stephy did you tell her that part?"

"Yes Hunter" Steph got out patiently "And Raven said she can't, she's busy working"

"Actually what I said was, he can go and fuck himself"

Hunter looked at her sternly for a whole minute before bursting out laughing "Shawn owes me ten bucks! I knew you would say that Raven, you are far too stubborn for your own good"

"Please take him away now Stephy, he's giving me a damn headache"

Stephanie touched her arm softly, Hunter pulling her other hand impatiently, apparently it was time to go and pick up his daughter and he wanted to play on the jungle gym.

"Call your Dad before he sends in you-know-who, you don't want him in here"

"Kinda do actual, I really wanna take swing at him, that would be sweet"

After Steph and Hunter had left, Raven found her bad news continuing, Melina came in with a face like thunder. Those dark almond shaped eyes looking everywhere except her boss.

"Tell me whats wrong before I start getting paranoid Mel"

"I have something for you" Melina finally looked at her, a thin peice of paper finding it's way into Raven's hands.

Raven took it, the words jumping off the page, she couldn't believe it but there it was in plain black and white.

"You're resignin?"

"Yes"

Raven's silver orbs peered at her friend as the words buried into her skull, "He's back isn't he?"

"Yeah but thats not why I'm leaving"

"Don't insult my intelligence Mel, if you wanna leave me for him then fine but don't stand there and act like I'm stupid"

Melina knew that Raven wouldn't be happy, she just thought that she could leave without Raven knowing the why because Melina knew it would hurt her and she didn't want to hurt Raven again.

"I don't wanna hurt you Raven"

"Too little too late for that Melina because for the second time, you're leaving me for him. Oh how I loathe him right now"

Melina wrapped her arms around the tattooed beauty, "I'm sorry Raven, really I am"

"Yeah yeah" Raven hugged her back, she knew deep down that Melina leaving was going to happen eventually, at least she would leave a friend and not an enemy.

"Promise me that we can get together and have lunch every now and then"

"I promise"

"Good" Raven gave her a quick squeeze before giving her backside a generous slap.

"Raven!"

"You're leavin me for him, thats all I have left, oh thats sad"

"If it helps I'll get you Dean's number, he might be interested in the rest of you given he can't stop staring at your tits, although in that shirt I can't blame him"

"Nothin wrong with my shirt, now go and do some work so I can pretend I'm doing some"


	10. Give it the week

**Chapter 10 Give it the week**

As soon as Stephanie and Hunter had picked up their daughter, and Hunter had played on the jungle gym, they headed straight over to Shawn's to give him the bad news. Shawn hugged his sister-in-law before hugging Hunter and Rory. Rory gave him a bright grin as she re-counted that Raven loved the t-shirt she had made, her little body wriggling in Hunter's giant arms.

"How is Raven?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"Good, still working too hard"

"Is she coming over for dinner?"

"No Shawn, maybe it's time to let her go, she'll come to you"

"You know that won't happen Steph" Shawn snapped rolling his eyes at the younger woman.

"Don't talk to me like that Shawn, it's not my fault you drove your daughter away"

Shawn's body-guard suddenly stepped between them, his body towering over Steph easily. "You don't talk to him that like"

Hunter stepped in front of his wife protectively, man-child or not, he was still protective of his wife. "You better back off or we're gonna have a problem"

It would've sounded more threatening if he didn't have Rory's little fingers trailing the shape of his large nose. Still it was enough to work because the body-guard backed down.

"Everyone just calm down" Shawn got out, "Maybe you're right Steph, I've tried all I could, maybe it's time to let her come back to me"

Stephanie touched his arm softly "I know you miss her Shawn, but you really hurt her"

"I know that and I'm sorry but she won't even let me apologize properly"

"I don't blame her"

"I don't blame her either" Shawn admitted, he knew what he said was un-called for, and really he wasn't even upset with her club choice anymore, he just wanted his daughter back, he wanted them all back but until Raven had forgiven him, he knew the others wouldn't. They stuck with their sister.

After Steph and Hunter had left, Shawn looked to his guard, "You don't talk to her like that, got it?"

"Yes sir"

"Good." Shawn pursed his lips together "I'll give it a week, if Rae doesn't come for dinner, you are to go to the club and 'talk' to her, understood?"

"Yes sir. How much force am I allowed to use?"

"I wouldn't use force. Trust me, you don't wanna get into a fight with her"

He couldn't help but laugh, quickly he stopped when he saw the look on Shawn's face. "You wouldn't be the first guy she's taken down, if there is one thing Raven can do, it's fight. Not to mention it's not just her you're fighting, there's her workers who are extrememly loyal to her, and then there's the big guns"

"I'll see what I can do Shawn"

All he had to do was wait a week before he could go and see his Raven again, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face. He was going to enjoy this far more than he should.


	11. Different

**Chapter 11 Different**

The week had almost passed and Raven had been keeping a very close eye on Dean, she found he was a good worker and despite the rumors, he had kept himself out of trouble. According to the gossip Dean used to have a problem with keeping his hands out of the till. Each night she counted the takings, it was her ritual after what had happened the last time, the gossip about Dean proved to be un-true as the takings were in tact. If someone was stealing from her, it certainly wasn't him. Just before the bar was about to close, Raven stopped by to talk to the staff as she had with everyone else.

"Ladies. And Dean" Raven waved them over, along with Aksana the bar consisted of Eve, Kelly and Layla.

"What's up Raven?" Layla asked with that British twang, she like everyone else had found that Raven was the most dangerous when she was smiling, it was almost as if the small tattooed woman liked inflicting damage on other people.

"Just thought you guys would like to know that Melina is resignin, so there is an openin for her position, Eve save your gigglin for when I'm not around"

Eve tinted red, she couldn't help it, the way Raven put it, Dean certainly wouldn't mind having Melina's position.

"What kind of position Raven?" Dean couldn't help it, clearly he had the same thought as Eve, only he wasn't afraid to say it. He would learn eventually, they always did.

"Well I was thinkin maybe one of you would like to be my assistant but clearly you're thinkin somethin else Dean, wanna share it with the rest of us?"

It was a challenge, one that Dean should've been careful with but the older man didn't see the danger. Not when Raven barely reached his shoulders. It didn't seem to bother Dean that he could be fired at will, or perhaps he knew that that wasn't exactly possible.

"You said position and I instantly thought of you on your back, is that normal?"

Raven let out a smirk, her black fingernails quickly grabbing the lobe of his ear until her lips were whispering up spine, "I prefer to be on top"

She let him go only to find that her nails had dug into his skin until it bled, a little bit of red that wound up in her mouth.

"So if any of you would like to apply, put your name and your favourite movie into this hat, and I'll draw it out next week."

"Is she always like that?" Dean asked, not bothering about his ear, it was only a little bit of blood that would stop on it's own. It wasn't the worst injury he had had, the weird part was Raven licking her fingers as though she enjoyed making him bleed.

"Pretty much" Kelly shrugged "If it helps it seems like she likes you, which is weird cause Rae don't usually like people more than she has too,"

"You should ask her out" Layla threw in, watching as Dean grew slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm not interested in her like that"

Layla, Eve, Kelly and Aksana saw that he was lying, the way Dean was flirting with her, it was obvious he liked her. Or at least wanted to see her naked.

"Well be thankful that you're not in the sweepstakes then" Aksana said innocently, "I mean havin to spend the day with someone you don't like sexually, just flirt with every chance you get, well that would be just the worst right Dean"

"Whats the sweepstakes?"

"Once a month Raven forces herself to stop working for two days and makes herself be social, problem is all her friends are people she works with, outside of her sisters, she don't have friends. So she puts everyones names into a hat and draws one out at random, that person has to spend two days with her doing whatever she wants"

"You make it sound like a bad thing Kelly"

"It's not, but since you don't like her maybe that would be hell for you right"

"I never said I didn't like her, and why can't I be in the sweepstakes?"

"Because you gotta be workin here for a month before you get the pleasure of my forced company Dean" Raven spoke up from the bar, giving everyone a fright except Dean. "Speakin of force, which one of you is helpin me lock up tonight?"

The five of them went quiet, the locking up part was a job they didn't like doing, and one that Dean didn't know how to do obviously,

"C'mon ladies pick someone or I'll pick one for you"

Dean put his hand up, "I'll do it"

"Thank you Dean, next time ladies I would like a volunteer without havin to ask twice"

Dean didn't mind locking up with Raven, it was just the two of them in the quiet club packing up chairs and making sure everything was clean, it gave him time to try and figure Raven out, she seemed to be some kind of superior being that everyone was afraid of, he had heard stories from Roman and the girls but he didn't quite believe them, from what he could see and from what he assumed, Raven was just a rich girl who got richer by using people to sell themselves for sex, she had no idea how hard life could be, he assumed that when life got too real for the princess, she would call in Daddy. Dean settled a chair into place, he had to keep thinking those thoughts, if he kept making her seem like a spoilt rich bitch then he wouldn't want her so much. The more he tried to tell himself that those were his thoughts, the more he wanted to prove himself wrong.

"Wow, whatever that chair did to you Dean, I'm sure it's sorry"

Dean came back to reality, realising that his grip on the chair was so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Chairs are never sorry Rae, they say they are but they don't mean it"

"Nah chairs are lyin bastards, now tables, those are the ones to trust unless of course they're alingned with couches"

"Don't mock couches, I've spent the better part of my life sleeping on couches"

"Lucky you, for the better part of six years I only had paddin which isn't as comfy as you might think"

"So it's true then?"

"What?"

"The girls were saying you were in jail"

Raven's silver eyes sparkled, wondering just how much Dean had been told by the gossips, she didn't mind the gossiping about her, as long as they did their work and didn't mess with her business then they could say what they wanted, although it was the first time in a long time that someone actually asked for the truth. Perhaps the truth was still important to some people.

"Not jail, mental asylum"

"Why?"

Raven shrugged "Can't tell you that Dean, if I did you would quit and so far you've proved to be a good worker, I don't wanna lose you so soon" Raven looked around the club, "Right that should be about it Dean, you may go now unless you have no-where to go"

"I'm stayin with Roman until my paycheck comes"

"Ok. Thanks for your help and I'll see you tomorrry?"

"Are you gonna be all right?"

"I'll be fine Dean, now go"

Dean had just made it to Roman's when he realised that he didn't have his jacket with him, the sweatshirt Roman had lent him was enough to keep him warm.

"And my key is in my jacket" Dean muttered, he didn't want to go all the way back to the club but then he remembered that Roman wasn't even home, he was taking Seth out tonight and knowing Roman it would be a long night. Dean sighed and started his way back to the club, he could only hope that Raven was still there. The thought burst in Dean's brain making him run all the way back to the club, when he did he found it locked and pitch black.

"Damnit"

Dean had no idea what he was going to do now, after being able to spend his nights indoors he didn't really wanna go back to sleeping outside. A flash went past his eyeballs, the auto lights to the car park had blazed, someone was still there. Dean rushed round to the back, a new opportunity suddenly blurring his vision. Raven was just about to get into her car when three punks stopped her. He knew the kind they were, he had come across them once or twice. Their usual targets were lone women, they would scare them just enough to take off with their handbags or anything else of value they might have. Before Dean could even make it to her, Raven had taken care of the problem herself, two hunting knives suddenly drawn, they weren't backing down without a fight.

"Aw the little girl has a weapon"

"And the worst part is, I know how to use 'em" Raven suddenly struck slicing down skin and screams raised in her eardrums. Dean had just made it to her when they scattered, mostly due to the psychopath waving hunting knives. Dean gently touched her shoulder, only to have his hand twisted until he was sure his fingers were touching the inside of his arm, an angle they weren't meant to bend in. When she saw it was Dean she let him go,

"Damnit Ambrose, don't go sneakin up on people, especially ones with huntin knives"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

Raven put the knives back in their sheath, "Take it there is a reason you're here Dean"

"I forgot my jacket, I was hoping I could go in the club and grab it"

"Jacket isn't in the club Dean" Raven reached into her car and pulled it out "Thought you might get cold so I was gonna drop it off at Roman's"

"Thanks boss"

"You're welcome" Raven looked to her watch "It's still kinda early, you wanna get somethin to eat Dean?"

"Uh"

"You can say no but I do insist on droppin you off"

"Food sounds good Raven"

He watched them go, the jealousy swept up his system like a nasty virus, all he wanted was to squeeze the little bastard until his head popped like a pimple on prom night. He didn't mean to get so jealous, it was the reason Raven hated him so much, that and the fact that he worked for her father, he couldn't help that, he needed a job to survive too. At least the week was almost up, according to Shawn, at the end of the week he was allowed to see Raven again, after some convincing, Shawn had agreed that the objective was to get Raven to dinner so they could talk properly, by any means necessary. He hoped it wouldn't come to violence although he was still in doubt what Raven could do to his seven-foot frame.


	12. After math

**Chapter 12 After math**

Seth's chest heaved a giant breath as Roman rolled off his body, sweat reigned betweem them as they settled into the quietness of the house, trying to collect their breaths. Seth was a little nervous about this date with Roman, he wasn't sure what to expect from the big Somoan. Every aspect of their date had been perfect, Roman had actually cooked him dinner where they shared small talk, it amazed Seth that he could work with someone for so long and not really know anything about Roman. He found out that his parents weren't exactly thrilled that their son had chosen this kind of life, but had changed their minds somewhat when his mother actually went in to see his boss. Seth had been told that in a Somoan house-hold, or at least in Roman's that the mother was boss, the father handled the finances and the mother did everything else. A Somoan mother wasn't someone you wanted to piss off, hearing that his mother actually went in and demanded to speak with Raven made Seth laugh harder than ever. Roman was just shocked that after that meeting, he still had a job, actually no he was more shocked that his mother called her 'a nice polite girl even if she did have a lot of tattoos'

Seth had told him a little of his own background, something he hadn't done in almost nine years, he had his own little dramas but mostly, he had no one to share it with. After a relaxed dinner Seth and Roman settled on his couch to watch a movie, it wasn't the most original date but Seth wouldn't of changed it for the world. Of course they didn't watch the movie for very long, Seth's hand tracing patterns on Roman's knee, it didn't take long for Roman to suggest going to the bedroom where Seth found himself on his back staring up at Roman's bedroom ceiling, praying that he never woke up from this dream.

"So you didn't answer the question Seth" Roman spoke up in the darkness, he knew that if he kept pushing the pulsating question in his brain Seth might run, but Roman couldn't help it, he just had to know. He wasn't even sure why.

"Which question Rome?" Seth rolled towards him propping himself up on his elbow, he could spend forever just looking at Roman how he was right now, long black mane all messy and slick, little beads of sweat pooling around his neck, he looked so raw and rugged that Seth could barely keep himself from literally jumping on him again.

"I asked you why you dress up like a chick"

"It's my job" Seth tried to brush it off again, the last time he let that little bit of info out he lost someone very close to him. Not many people were understanding that Seth enjoyed dressing up like a woman every now and then. He had no gender confusion, he was very happy being a man but sometimes the feel of a sleek dress and high heels just made him feel...beautiful.

"You can tell me Seth, I won't laugh or judge" Roman said softly, a stray finger sweeping blonde and black strands from his face, Roman couldn't exactly judge, he spent most of his working life as a whore, Raven called it differently but really in black and white terms, he was a whore.

"It's really not important Roman" Seth said hoping that Roman would just drop it. He was about to open his mouth when a crash from downstairs bought their conversation to a halt.

"Dean's back" Roman breathed, he saw the relief scream in Seth's eyes, quickly followed by disappointment.

"Guess I should go"

Roman quickly grabbed his wrist halting any thoughts of leaving, "You don't have to leave Seth"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Roman kissed his lips tenderly "But I will go and tell him to keep it down"

Roman made sure he had some clothes on before he went to see Dean, from the way Dean was muttering and slamming shit, he had done something stupid, or got into another fight.

"You ok Dean?"

Dean jumped three feet in the air, he thought that Roman would still be out or at Seth's, not to mention he was stuck in his own world.

"Yeah I'm cool"

"Are you sure?" Given that Dean had no markings on him, he wasn't in a fight at least not a physical one.

"Yeah"

"Ok, well can you stop slamming shit? I don't want you scaring off Seth"

"I did something stupid Roman" Dean confessed quietly, still wondering why the hell he had even agreed to go to dinner with Raven i the first place.

"What did you do?" Roman got a bad feeling welling in his gut, from the look on Dean's face he had screwed up royally and maybe this one time, Roman wouldn't be able to get him out of it.

"I kissed her"

"Who?"

"Raven"

Roman just looked at him, waiting for the bad part. Dean slammed the fridge shut,

"Knew you wouldn't get it"

"I don't see the bad part Dean, you both like each other so go for it"

"Can't be with women again, not after Jade" Dean let out a puff of air before heading to the couch to snuggle down. "Don't worry as soon as I get a couple of pay checks, I'll be outta your hair Roman"

"You're welcome to stay Dean"

"I know but I kinda want a place of my own, I've never had my own place before" Dean laid back on the couch, pulling out some headphones that Roman had lent him, "Go back to your date Roman"

Roman couldn't say anything because Dean had turned on the music at full bull, no doubt to drown out any noises that Seth and himself might make. He could only hope that Seth hadn't snuck out.


	13. Peaked interest

**Chapter 13 Peaked interest**

Dean sat down with Raven at the diner down the street. It wasn't overly fancy but at least it wasn't dingy like some of the places he had eaten at. Raven instantly picked up a menu, she always ordered the same thing but she liked to look.

"So where did you learn all the kung-fu?"

Raven looked at him from over the menu, "You seem very interested in me Dean"

"Fair is fair Rae, you wanna know the people who work for you, maybe I just wanna know the person I'm working for"

Raven laid the menu down, her hands clasped together as though she was making a very important business deal, "How about I make you a deal Dean"

"What kinda deal?"

"Durin dinner, which I'm payin for FYI, you may ask me any question you have in your skull about me and I will answer honestly, no matter the question, I will answer it. However durin dessert and coffee, which you will stay for, I get to ask you any question I want and you will have to answer honestly."

"How would you know if I was lying?"

"There is a tell but mostly I'm relyin on you bein honest. It comes down to one thing, how badly you want those questions in your head answered" Raven smiled as the waitress came over,

"Hey Raven, the usual?"

"Yes please and the gentleman will have?" Raven looked to Dean, he had no idea what to order.

"He'll have ribs please Tammy"

Tammy left leaving Dean to look at Raven, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Dean, but I get impatient when it comes to food, and Rome said you like ribs" Those hands clasped together again "So do we have a deal?"

"Sure" Dean shrugged, he figured that he wouldn't have to answer any questions because he knew Raven wouldn't. "So question one; what is your tit size and are they real?"

Raven couldn't help but laugh "That was two questions. Thirteen double-D and yes they are real"

"Really?"

"Really. It all comes down to genes. My mother had big breasts, my grandmother did and my great grandmother, you get the point so I won't give you that imagery"

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Because you asked, and we have a deal remember."

Dean just stared at her as the waitress came back with their food, Raven certainly wasn't like the other women in his life. Most women he had come across were like a chess game, each conversation and each action was a well re-vised move aiming to trap. Raven didn't seem to care about the information she gave out, it was like she didn't care about what could happen if he chose to use her words against her. Raven looked at her food hungrily, a plate of crispy bacon and a bowl of wedges with sour cream.

"Any reason you're starin at me?"

"You're not like other women I know"

"Is that bad?"

"No." Dean decided "No it's not bad"

"So do you want to ask your questions or have you decided the answers aren't important"

There was really only one question he did want answered, he had a feeling it would lead to more questions, but so far he only had one.

"Why were you in a nut house?"

"Which time?"

"You were there more than once?"

"I was in twice"

"Why?"

"First time I tried to kill my sister and the second time was voluntary"

"You _wanted_ to go back?"

"I needed too. My mother always said that when you have fear, you face it head on so it can see the look in your eyes when you punch it in the face"

"Interesting" Dean laughed,

"My mother had an unique way to explain things, but the message always got through"

"So why did you try and kill your sister?"

"Because she's a whore and before you start feelin sorry for her, she did allow her piece of shit boyfriend to rape my younger sister then tried to smash her head into a fridge to stop her from tellin me"

Dean let out a breath, the information was boggling in itself but the way Raven just let it come out was quite another, it was merely the facts and nothing more.

"And I thought my family was fucked up"

"Oddly enough my family is only messed up because Iziah is apart of it"

"Whats so bad about your sister?"

"That I won't answer, mostly because it's not my story to tell"

"Pretty sure that wasn't the deal"

"I said any question about me, that question was about Izzy"

Dean tried not to like her even more but that was trying, everything about her and this situation was swaying his mind and he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist her.

"I heard from some of the girls that you and your father don't get along. Why is that?"

"When I told him about my club, he had his objections which I took because not everyone is gonna agree with me, although that would be faster, but then he said some other things that pissed me off so I decided not to talk to him anymore, although accordin to my Aunt, his enforcer is due to pay me a visit, so yeah that should be fun"

"Your Dad has an enforcer? What is he, a God Father?"

Raven laughed "No, he's an actor, really big in Hollywood, apparently he had some stalker fans so he got himself a body-guard, although he couldn't protect my Dad from Iziah"

"From what I hear, there isn't much that can protect you from your rabid sister"

"Is that what the girls said?" Raven asked pushing her plate away, Dean had almost finished his ribs which meant she was close to asking the only question she had in her head.

"It's what I heard on the street, they used to call me a street dog but- " Dean trailed off not knowing how to put it, thankfully Raven wasn't insulted, she seemed to know what he was trying to say.

"Yeah Iziah would be the street dog, lord knows she fights like one"

Dessert had finally come which made Dean's blood run cold, he suddenly realised that he would have to hold up his end of the deal. To his surprise, Raven only took one bite of her cheesecake before taking a long gulp of her coffee.

"I only have one question for you Dean"

"I'm listening"

"Are you gay, straight of bi-sexual?"

"Does that matter?"

"Like does it effect your job? No Dean, it's just I noticed you were starin really hard at naked Roman but then you flirt with me and stare at my tits, I'm just curious which way you swing. Yeah, that should've been the way I put it"

"I'm bi-sexual"

"Good"

"But I'm no longer interested in women."

"Bad relationship?"

"Yeah"

Raven sensed that Dean didn't wanna talk about this so she stopped her questions even if she did feel utterly disappointed at the fact that he no longer wanted to see women.

Raven settled the bill and lead Dean outside, "So I insist on givin you a lift home, or to Romans at least"

"Sure, if you don't mind"

"Course not, I know how rough the street can be"

Dean settled into the passengers seat, the short distance to Roman's making his time with Raven shorter, he could feel himself getting sad at that thought, he liked spending time with her. When the car stopped moving he was greeted by that lightening smile, the one that put him at ease and at the same time excited him.

"Thanks for the ride Raven"

"Thanks for the company"

Dean found himself leaning forward until his lips found hers. Raven eagerly kissed him back until he jerked away suddenly. He didn't say a word as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut.


	14. Big Cass

**Chapter 14 Big Cass**

The bigger man had to actually stoop to get inside the building. The week had officially come to an end, so as he was instructed he made himself known at Raven's club. His eyes were drawn to the action in front of him. A beautiful woman with bright pink hair stripping down to her birthday suit. Every inch of the club was packed, there wasn't a spare table, not even at the bar. He could see Shawn's objections, given that his boss was a born again Christian, he could see why he didn't want his daughter involved in this world. He looked at the pink haired girl again before deciding that seeing Raven was far more important than his desire to get laid. He made his way to the back, knowing that Raven would be in her office, it wasn't exactly his first time here. He was almost at her office door when a tiny blonde woman cut his path off. Everyone compared to him was small, still she looked up at him like he wasn't a giant.

"You can't go back there"

"I'm here to see the owner"

"She doesn't see people this late, you can make an appointment"

"Look sweet-heart. I'm going to see her now so move, before I scar the other side of your pretty little face"

Trying not to show the fear on her face, she turned on her heel to go back and get Raven.

"Raven?" Renee called out hoping that her meeting with Dean was over. Renee had un-officially taken over for Melina, she enjoyed working closely with Raven, it meant people didn't talk about her as much since she was always near a woman with super-hearing.

"Just a second Renee"

Renee had all ready opened the door, thankfully her boss was only doing a crossword. "Sorry but this can't wait Rae"

"Whats up?"

"There is a huge man out here wanting to see you"

"Did I have an appointment?"

"Uh no but he insists on seeing you, threatened the other side of my face" Renee said darkly, she was tired of people pointing out her burns, it was like everyone was trying to remind her that she was a freak. Renee didn't need the reminder.

"Well send him in"

"I don't think you should see him Raven, I mean you're as tough as they come, but this guy is seven feet tall" "And you can't teach that"

Raven glared at the door, she knew it was coming, it was obvious but that didn't mean she hated it any less. "Big Cass."

Cass smirked at the small girl, everyone was small to Cass but Raven might as well be a damn midget. "Glad to see you too Raven"

"Renee you can go, honestly I'll be fine"

Renee looked between them un-certainly before leaving, her first thought was the head bouncer, nicknamed the Big Show, if there was someone that could stand up to this huge Big Cass, it was him.

Before Cass could make any kind of comment, Raven slid the crowbar from her sleeve and whacked him right across the thigh, the bigger man limped to the couch in her office, the girl could certainly swing.

"Damn girl, I knew you wouldn't be happy to see me but must you go all psycho-bitch"

"Thats what you get for threatenin my staff" Raven snapped laying the crowbar on the desk, "What do you want Cass?"

"Now I thought you were smart Raven, you know why I'm here"

"Yeah well tell my Father from me, I told him to fuck off"

Cass got up so his body towered over her's "He told me to get you to agree to see him, he told me to use as much force as I needed"

"And I'm still standin here tellin you to tell him to fuck off"

Cass gently touched her face, the smooth skin softer than he remembered. Raven slapped his hand away.

"Touch me again Cass, and you're going home in a body bag"

"You used to like it when I touched you Raven"

"And now it makes me wanna vomit, funny how things change Cass"

"That wasn't what you used to say Rae, if I recall rightly you used to cum from me touching you"

"I faked it Cass, you must be so proud"

"Then you're a fucking good actress Raven, ever thought of doing movies?"

"Look Cass, you're wasting your time, I'm not gonna see him anytime soon so save yourself from an arrow to the balls and leave my club while you still can"

The bigger man stormed forward until her body was trapped between him and the wall, and yet Raven still didn't back down from him. It was one of the things Cass liked about her, she never showed any fear or intimidation. She always carried herself as though she was eight feet tall and bullet-proof. Cass pinned her tattooed arms above her head, not that would stop Raven from fighting.

"Maybe I could just have you pinned here until you agree to see your Father"

"Did he even tell you why I'm so pissed at him?"

"Yeah and how can he apologize if you won't talk to him?"

"He's not interested in apologizin Cass. You know that as well as I do, now let me go"

Cass slammed her wrists against the wall, "I think you're being very selfish Raven, not only has he lost you, he's lost the others too"

"I have no control over them, they choose not to see him on their own free will"

"You know that's not true"

Hard silver just glared up at sky blue, the grip on her arms getting tighter until she thought she would yelp. Raven bit her lip, she wouldn't give Cass the satisfaction. She really thought that her past could be left behind, but now as the biggest part of her past stared down at her, that smirk on his face, she knew that out-running the past just couldn't be done. Perhaps it was time to face it.

"Fine, you win Cass. Tell Dad I'll see him on Thursday"

He didn't let her go, he just looked at her trying to figure out the trick. Raven wasn't one to give in so easily, it was either a trick or she was finally admitting what he knew all along, Raven missed her Father.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Just let me go Cass, I have a business to run and I can't do that with you smotherin me into a fucking wall"

His lips touched her's hard, his hands releasing her from the smothering. Cass waited for the pain that was sure to rocket up his spine, his lips still attached to her's. Raven couldn only kiss him back, after all this time Cass still had this effect on her, she didn't want him to but somethings were out of her control.

He pulled away and stroked her face again "I guess I'll see you on Thursday, I hope for your sake it's not a trick, you know how I hate it when people lie to me."

"Just leave Cass"

He winked at her before he made his way out of the office, time would only tell if Raven kept her end of the bargain, no doubt it wouldn't be his last visit to her club.


	15. Defeat & an odd ally

**Chapter 15 Defeat & an odd ally**

Dean had no choice but to slink away disappointed, when he got in that morning, he thought he would have to explain about that kiss, Raven had told him that she would be willing to forget it if thats what he wanted. He said that he did and he went back to work, all day he thought of her and then he decided that he could at least acknowledge the fact that they were attracted to each other. He knew that starting something with his boss wasn't the best idea but Dean honestly couldn't help himself. Just before his shift ended he decided to stop in on Raven's office, thats when he saw it. The lurch of a man standing over her, his giant hands pinning her to the wall, Dean was about to going in and help her when the big man kissed her. It hurt when he saw her kiss him back. Clearly Raven wasn't thinking about him anymore.

Grudgingly Dean went back to the bar to pick up his jacket, he knew that it was his fault. If he had opted for telling her the truth, she wouldn't be making out with giant men.

"Dean someone left this for you" Eve smiled handing him a napkin. "Cute man left this for you"

Dean looked at it, not expecting it to be a pick up, more or less. It said Kevin then his number.

"Are you gonna call him?"

"No idea Evie. I'll see you gals tomorrow"

"Night Dean"

 **The Next Day;**

Raven walked into the massage parlour hoping that at least Bray would be helpful. She didn't see why he wouldn't be, Bray was meant to be an ally but then again who knew with Bray Wyatt. When she walked through the automatic doors, the first person to greet her was Bo, Bray's younger brother. Bo was a nice guy, he reminded Raven of her sister Jamie, they both had the same type of brain injury although Raven highly doubted that Bo got his injury the same way.

"Hi Raven" Bo grinned up at her, she quite liked Bo, he was a sweet gentle giant that only asked for a fair chance, like her sister Jamie, he hardly ever got one. It explained why he worked for his brother, Bray was the only one to trust him with an aspect of his business.

"Hey Bo, is Bray around?"

"He's with a person. Do you want me to get him?" Like Jamie, Bo was always eager to help.

"No thats ok Bo, but I will wait for him if you don't mind?"

"That's ok. Hey wanna see what I made!"

"Sure Bo"

Bo proudly held up a very bright ruggedly made clay pot.

"Wow Bo, that looks amazin"

"Thanks. I hope he likes it. I mean she" Bo said, his cheeks blushing red as he tried to look anywhere but Raven. It was hard enough having a brain injury but add being gay on top of that, it was nothing more than confusion that threatened to tear him apart.

"I hope he likes it too Bo" Raven said nicely patting his arm, Bray finally came out, rubbing his chubby hands with a towel. Bray and Bo looked so different it was hard to even suspect that they were brothers. Bo was a lean tall figure with a heart of gold, while Bray was...well he reminded her of the hillbillies of the south with his round belly and beard. It possibly didn't help that he talked like a southern hillbilly. He was perfectly lovely once you got to know him, but Bray hardly ever let people get close to him, except the rest of his family, who looked just as hillbilly as he did.

"Raven what a surprise"

"Hi Bray"

"Are you here for your monthly massage?"

"No sadly, I was hoping we could talk"

Bray showed her into his office where she took a seat in front of him.

"So what brings you to my office Raven?"

"I was hopin you had a spare man for me to borrow"

Bray let out a chuckle "You ain't got enough escorts, you need my men"

"It's not for business Bray, it's for personal reasons"

"What kind of personal reasons?"

"I'm meant to have a lunch with my Father and it's well known that he will have stooge with him, so I was wondering if you had a mammoth of a man I could borrow to scare him, or at least get his ass off my back"

"Freaky" Bray added leaning back in his chair "So how big do you want this man?"

"Spose you don't have one that's over seven feet tall?"

"No, but I do have one that is like a mountain"

"That could work"

"Well go through door number three and meet him, if he doesn't want to go then we cannot make him"

"Fair enough"

Raven went through door number three to meet this mystery man, when she glanced at him she finally felt intimidation, everything and everyone else including Cass didn't scare her, but this giant mountain did. It was quite obvious that her usual tricks and fighting skills wouldn't work with this man. She could only hope that talking would work. Or her teeth.

"Hi"

"Hi" Raven regained her composure, she had survived worse, well maybe not worse but she had survived. "Bray said you might be able to accompany me to an outin on Thursday"

"What kind of outin?" He looked right down at her mostly because she was so damn tiny.

"One where you might get a free meal"

He just glared at her making Raven take a step back. "I was kiddin big-man, my Father wants to have lunch and his jerk-off will be with him and I would like a huge giant with me, as you can see I'm not exactly equipped to deal with huge men"

He didn't say anything, he just went on with wiping down the table.

"I'm Raven"

The giant held out his hand to her, from what he heard the girl was a friend of Bray's and he respected Bray too much to ignore her.

"Braun Strowman"

"Nice to meet you. So will you accompany me to lunch?"

"Of course"

Raven let out a breath "Thank you Braun, now would you like to accompany me to the door?"

Braun offered his giant arm "Sure"

On the way out Braun glanced back at Bo for a moment before taking the small woman to the exit.

"Since you're helpin me with my Father, I can help you with your problem"

"Which problem would that be?"

"How you like Bo but don't wanna do anythin for fear of what Bray will do"

Braun just looked at her strangely, he had kept his secret so well that the thought of someone figuring it out in mere minutes was boggling.

Raven merely gave his giant arm a squeeze, "You'll get used to it Braun, everyone does"


	16. The catch

**Chapter 16 The catch**

Before Raven could deal with her father and her past in Cass, apparently she had to deal with Dean and his anger. He stalked into her office and slammed down a piece of paper on her desk. A part of him hoped that he would walk in on some girl-on-girl action, according to Eve, his closest friend at the bar, Raven and her old assisstant Melina used to get it on whenever it was quiet. He didn't think Renee was that kind of girl, he had only talked to her a few times but she seemed lovely enough. No doubt he wouldn't mind seeing Raven and Renee getting friendly.

"What the hell is this?" Dean demanded jabbing at the paper on her desk. Those harsh silver eyes stopped playing with her rubix cube and glared up at him.

"That's it. When is your birthday?"

"What?" Dean looked at her confused for a moment, the anger halted for a moment.

"When is your birthday?"

"December seventh. Why?"

"Because I'm gonna get you a _dictionary_ , so you can look up the word _boss_ and you'll know how to treat one." Raven picked up her cube again, "Although I don't like the word boss, I don't like anythin that elevates me above my workers, sure I sleep longer, I come in later and I take longer vacations, but I don't like the word boss"

Dean let out a growl, his finger jabbing back at the paper on her desk "I wanna know what the hell this is and what you're playing at"

"It's a bit of paper, is that all?"

Dean shut his eyes, trying to calm down enough to get some straight answers. "This is my paycheck Raven"

"And you think I under-paid you?"

"No, you over paid me, but you all ready knew that didn't you Raven. Are you tryin to test me? Make sure I'm honest?"

"Dean you have two options right now, you can sit down and we can discuss this rationally, or you can walk out that door and start lookin for a new job"

Dean took a deep breath, knowing that he couldn't afford to look for a new job. Instead of sitting down he opted for standing, which Raven allowed him.

"Let me get this straight Dean, you get a pay check thats triple what you think you should have and your first instinct is to question it?"

"I'm honest"

"Clearly. What makes you think you were over paid to start with?"

"Roman helped me work out what my pay check should be, this is three times what I should've earnt"

Raven let out a breath, "All right, I did over pay you but it's not to test your honesty to me or the club"

"Then why did you give me so much money?"

"There's a catch to that money Dean"

"All right" Dean huffed suddenly fumbling with his belt buckle, the button was un-done and the zip was almost down when Raven held up her hands and interrupted loudly.

"Whoa! That is not what I meant Dean! Although if you wanna keep goin I won't say no"

Dean made sure his pants were done up properly, "Wow that's embarrassing"

Raven gestured for him to sit down, "Dean the catch with that money is, it has to be used to get yourself off Roman's couch and into your own flat. I have given you enough for rent, bond and other bits and pieces. That money is to be used for that purpose and not anythin else. Now if you don't wanna do that, tell me now and I'll write you your proper paycheck."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because you're a good worker Dean, besides I assume you were gonna use your paychecks to do so, this just get's it done faster"

Dean just stared at her, wondering what to say or do. He didn't want to show it on his face but the rest of him was giddy with joy. He wanted to pick up the small girl and hug her profusely. Not to mention the appeal of having her body against his.

"You still haven't told me what I'm doin Dean, do you want your original paycheck?"

"No. I agree to those terms. And thank you very much Raven, really"

Raven handed him the paycheck on the table, "You is welcome Hun"

"Are you sure you don't wanna see my junk?" Dean teased hoping that he didn't cross the line. From the way her smile reached her silvery eyes, he didn't think so.

"I would love to see your junk Dean, among other things but I think the cute bear of a man sittin at the bar would be a wiser choice"

"Well let me know if you change your mind"

Raven laughed "Go do some work Dean, I wanna solve my rubix cube"


	17. Mine is bigger than yours

**Chapter 17 Mine is bigger than yours**

Raven had decided instead of waiting for Thursday, she would get her lunch with her father out of the way. So instead of joining him for lunch she had decided that dinner would be adequate. Braun didn't seem to mind which was a plus.

Raven had her small arm looped in the bigger man's as she led him up the stairs to her father's home.

"Now I will warn you now Braun, he won't be pleased so don't take anythin he says to heart, in fact it's just best to ignore anythin he says because he will try to get under your skin"

"I will be fine Raven"

"No doubt but I know how men get when they're confronted by harsh words. It's the reason I have this scar" Raven showed him the mean looking scar on her inner arm. Braun looked completely fascinated by it, his fat fingers tracing the jagged line.

"What happened?"

"Men and their damn tempers is what happened"

Braun let out a laugh "I will ignore him, I promise"

"Good. Cause I don't think I could take you down, at least not without help from my sister and God knows I don't want her in here"

When Shawn pulled open the front door, he looked anything but pleased to see her daughter, mostly because of the huge man she had attached to her arm.

"So you wanted to see me?"

Shawn shook it away, trying to keep in mind that he wanted to reconcile with his daughter, it was hard to admit but Shawn missed his daughters, he wanted a relationship with them, he knew that wouldn't happen until he made up with Raven.

Raven took a seat at the table, Cass's eyes following her at every movement. That smirk plastered on his face.

"How you doin Rae"

"Be my guest to smack him the hell out if you wanna Braun"

"Raven, I was hoping we could act like adults" Shawn cut in taking a seat in front of daughter, it didn't look much like a friendly dinner, it was more like a business meeting, Raven and Braun on one side while he and Cass sat on the other side.

"So Raven, you got Cass' message obviously"

"Yeah obviously. Now get to your point old-man, what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for my actions"

Raven couldn't help but snort "You don't apologize Dad, you never have"

"Well I'd like too now" Shawn snapped before taking a calming breath. His eyes looking at the giant man beside his small daughter. "So do you work for Raven at that sleaze-hole?"

Braun didn't say anything, he just stared a hole through Cass who still hadn't looked away from Raven.

"If you wanna bury the hatchet Dad, how bout you don't insult my business"

"Fine" Shawn tried to hold his tongue, he really did but somehow those words came tumbling from his mouth. "I was just curious if you worked for her or does she just fuck you for free?"

Raven stood up angrily, her tattooed arm threw across Braun's broad chest to stop him from leaping at her Father.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually think you had changed, even a little bit. I came here thinkin that finally we could get back on track because believe it or not, I actually miss my Father but clearly if you're still pullin this shit, you don't miss us"

"Raven-" "No I don't wanna hear your bullshit anymore, I am walkin out this door- " "You walk out that door you will not be allowed back" Shawn tried to stop himself from talking but the more he tried the more words came out. Everything was going so wrong and there was no doubt about whose fault it was.

"Then I'm not comin back and you'll never see any of uz again, even if you do somehow manage to pull your head outta your ass" Raven snapped coldly stalking out the door with Braun right behind her.

Shawn could only watch her go, kicking himself over the words that wouldn't stop coming from his mouth. He wasn't even sure why he said those horrible things, they just floated into his brain and out his mouth.

"I am such an idiot Cass, why the hell did I say that to her? I know damn well that she isn't sleepin with the random guy"

"I have a suggestion if you're interested Shawn"

"I would try anything at this point"

Cass let out a breath, Shawn said he would be willing to try anything but he knew he wouldn't be so open about this, still he had to try, Cass knew he had no right to still feel for her but that didn't stop the emotion from making it's circuit, even if it was clear that she no longer cared for him.

"You could go to her club"

"What? I can't go to her club"

"Look, if you go to her club, see that it's not the dodgy place you imagine, and if she see's you there maybe she would be more willing to talk"

"It doesn't sound like a good idea Cass"

"Maybe not, but right now it's the only plan you have"

Shawn hated to admit it but Cass was right, so far this was the only plan he had.


	18. Probably not a good idea

**Chapter 18 Probably not a good idea**

By the time Raven got back to work, she had calmed down by about two percent. She just couldn't understand why her Father was acting this way, surely it couldn't all be because of her club choice, there had to be something else because if there wasn't then it was her club choice which for Raven just wasn't an option because it meant she would have to give it up, or at least be expected too. Clearly the girl was still a mess of raw emotions. Her first stop was the bar, she needed a very strong drink. Thankfully the show was starting to wrap up, so she didn't have to wait long to pack up and go over the little bits of paper that were mounting on her desk. At least she would have a distraction from her Father and his asshole ways.

"Ladies. And Dean"

Aksana poured her her usual drink, coke mixed with raspberry schweppes, when the two were mixed together it tasted just like bourbon, the closest Raven ever got to drinking.

"So how was the visit?"

"The usual really, I shouldn't of been surprised and yet somehow I am" Raven took a long gulp before looking at Dean, "Dean you're a dude right?"

"Last I checked Rae"

"So you can tell me, why are you people such dick-heads? You say you wanna bury the hatchet but then you turn around and just be a an even bigger asshole than before"

"Yeah we're complicated creatures we are"

"Well it's annoyin so stop it"

Dean gave her a salute, "I'll get right on it Raven"

"Thank you, at least one of you is on my side" Raven finished the last of her drink, "So who's helpin me lock up?"

"I will" Dean volunteered quickly, Eve shot him a knowing look "Oh calm down, I just wanna defend my gender, we're not all fucktards"

"You know you're talkin about my Father right?" Raven grinned at him, Dean just shrugged

"I stand by what I said"

Dean felt the deja-vu wash over him as he helped Raven pack up the club, packing up was starting to become his favourite time of the night, watching her bend and flex as she cleaned was somehow majestic in it's own weird way.

"So was it really thay bad with your Father?"

"When I was in the nut house, they had this weird game they liked to play, they used to like injectin me with different liquids to see what it would do, one time they injected me with anti-freeze. Had me sick for days on end and I thought I was gonna die, I would rather go through that again then to deal with my Father"

"That's a bit extreme Rae, wait you were injected with anti-freeze?"

"Yeah lets not re-hash that, the point is my Father can make any other situation look good just by openin his damn mouth"

"At least you have an old-man"

"What happened to yours?"

"He ran off when I was six"

"Why? If you don't mine me asking"

Dean usually did mind when he was asked, there were parts of his life that even Roman didn't know about but for some reason he wanted to tell her, he wanted her to know and he wanted her to ask.

"Because my Mother was a whore"

"Ok lets not talk about that anymore, I need all of my chairs in tact Dean"

Dean looked down to realise he had suddenly gripped the chair as though he was about to pick it up and swing it at her head.

"Touchy subject huh?" Raven said lightly, "Don't worry, we all have those"

"Doesn't seem like it"

"How do you mean?"

Dean shrugged "You seem like the sorta chick thats open about everything"

"There is one subject that makes me see red, or in this case swing chairs at people's heads"

"Think I'll be wise and not ask"

Raven pulled out several table cloths, each night was a different colour so for tomorrow she chose blue and gold.

"Hey maybe you can comfirm something for me Rae"

"I'm all ears Dean"

"Evie said that before you had all the girls, that you used to do a bit of stripping"

"Yeah I used to be the second act, tell ya Dean I don't miss those days much, eight hours in heels is enough to make anyone insane. Or in my case more insane"

"And I was hoping to catch one of those shows Raven"

Raven moved in closer until his chest was pressing right up against her's. "Maybe if you're really nice to me, I'll give you a private show"

"We're alone now Rae"

"Yes we are"

Smoky silver hit the bright blue, time slowing down as the quietness of the club echoed around them. Dean wasn't thinking, that much was clear because he grabbed her body, his lips finding her's hotly as Raven tried to feel all of the heat on his body. Tongues duelled for supremecy as their greedy hands tried to feel everything at once. Large hands landed on her backside, lifting her off her feet and onto the table. His body nestled between her thighs as lips moulded together, fingers hitting skin as groans bounced off the walls. Dean pulled away for air, the moment he broke the spell the reality came screaming back, punching him in the face so hard it knocked more wind from his lungs.

Raven pushed herself off the table, straightening up the few ruffles Dean had caused. "Probably not a good idea huh?"

"No" Dean hated the word that came out but when it was all said and done, Raven was his boss and trying to change that in any form was a bad idea. Even if kissing her made him realise how much he had missed women.

"You can go if you like, I can finish up"

Dean wanted to escape but leaving her alone didn't seem like a good move especially given how many pricks there were out there.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Izzy is probably on her way as we speak"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Dean fidgeted for a moment, her hand finding his arm, her tattooed fingers giving the hard muscle a squeeze.

"No harm, no foul Dean"

He gave her a squeeze back before heading out the door. Now that Raven wasn't around to mess up his thinking, he could criticize himself for being so stupid to develop a thing for a woman he shouldn't be looking at. He told himself that he would try and distance her but even as he thought it, he knew it wouldn't happen. The girl was in his veins now and when he wanted something, he stopped at nothing until it was his.


	19. Now I know thats not a good idea

**Chapter 19 Now I know that's not a good idea**

"Some one looks guilty" Iziah commented about ten minutes after Dean left the club. Iziah often dropped by after running her own business to check that Raven was ok.

"I don't look guilty"

"Sure you do" Izzy flicked one of the silver ringlets away from her face, "So was there any reason you and Dean didn't just go for it on the table"

Raven looked at her, she wasn't entirely shocked that Iziah was watching, not that her sister was a voyeur but Iziah liked to have dirt on everybody, it meant she always had the upper hand.

"Really? You just had to watch like a creepy stalker"

Iziah laughed "I wasn't bein creepy or stalkin, just curious"

"He wasn't interested"

"Meanin he is interested and he wants you but crossin that line with your boss is always a bad move"

Raven rolled her eyes at her sister "He don't strike me as the type to care"

"Clearly he does"

Raven eyed her sister "You know somethin I don't so spit it out or you don't get vodka"

Iziah didn't bother telling her sister that she wouldn't do that because she knew damn well that Raven would, "Accordin to my sources Dean hasn't had many good jobs, in fact all the jobs he has had have been...well they haven't been good, here I guess he knows he has it good and he doesn't wanna ruin it by gettin fired for sleepin with the boss"

"Pretty sure sleepin with his boss would only end well for him, I'm the only one that it could back-fire on"

"Not if he actually cares for you, not to mention someone that wasn't me told him to be careful because if he does somethin to make you lose your baby there would be hell to pay, it possibly helped that I was holdin a flame-thrower"

"Thought you said it wasn't you?" Raven grinned, she knew damn well that Iziah said something to him because that was just something Iziah did, protected her sister to the bitter end.

"Yeah we all know it was me, so can I have my vodka now?"

"I guess you have earnt it" Raven made sure the club was all cleaned up before grabbing the spare bottle for her sister. Iziah waited patiently as Raven made sure it was locked.

All the way home Raven couldn't stop thinking about how close she was to finally having some male action, she had pushed males aside after the drama with Big Cass, but kissing Dean made her realise that she had missed men a bit more than she was willing to admit. Clearly Dean wasn't interested so maybe she had to go to someone that would be interested.

"I'm gonna head out for a while, will you be all right by yourself?"

"Where you goin this late sister?" Iziah asked cheerfully pulling down a glass for her vodka, it was a weird ritual for her, one glass of vodka and the rest out of the bottle. Even Raven couldn't understand that.

"There's someone I gotta see"

Iziah looked at her sister "Please tell me you're not gonna see who I think you're gonna see"

"Who do you think I'm gonna see?"

"Cass"

"Smart girl" Raven remarked before rushing on given the look on her sister's face "I know it's a bad idea but after all the work I've done, I deserve one night and since Dean clearly isn't interested"

"Fine" Iziah grumbled knowing that Raven was gonna go anyway. "Just promise me that you won't be back in his trap cause you know that would just piss Dad off even more...On second thought do it repeatedly"

Raven laughed "Depends how many Cass has in him"

"I didn't need that image" Iziah grumbled as Raven made her way back down the hill and into the night.

When she got to Cass's she was starting to have second thoughts, maybe for once Izzy was right and this was a bad move. Instead of leaving, Raven found herself walking up to the front door, her fist pounded hard on the wood. When Cass pulled the door back he was just in a towel, his long hair dripping from an obvious shower. Between working for Shawn and his relationship with Raven, not much surprised him, but seeing the young tattooed woman on his front step certainly surprised him.

"Raven"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all, come in" Cass pulled the door back so the young girl could enter. He was still wondering what exactly she wanted, after storming out of her Fathers, she had made it clear that she never wanted to see the pair of them again.

Before Cass could even ask what it was Raven wanted, her tiny body had climbed his like a massive tree, her lips on his hard as she wrapped her limbs around his body. Cass knew there was no point in trying to resist, he could never resist Raven and he wasn't about to try. Somehow Cass managed to find his way to the bedroom, his lips still locked with her's in an attempt to gain control.

Once she was on the bed it was nothing more than a crazed mess of limbs pulling at clothes and trying to touch everywhere at once. Cass managed to rip away her pants and shirt leaving her in just her bra and panties. Cass didn't even have time to appriciate the view because those tattooed hands were reaching for his neck again crashing her lips on his as the towel fell away and Raven was finally rewarded with feeling skin. Cass pushed her body to the bed, his gaint hand grabbing her wrists and smothering them to the bed.

"You always were impatient Rae"

"And you were always a tease" Raven pushed her hips up feeling his hard cock grind against her clothed pussy. Cass kissed her again, slower this time because he had no idea just how long he had her, he knew it wouldn't be long. His long fingers un-clipped her bra and throwing it somewhere out of the way. Raven let out a grunt as that talented tongue swiped over her nipples, pulling at them with his teeth until they stood on end. He knew that she couldn't stand the teasing and it was clear that they both needed this now before something popped up and ruined it. He let her hands go so he could pull off her panties. The moment she was naked Raven used all the force she could to get the seven foot giant on his back. Her hips sliding over his until his cock was pushing against her wet snatch. Slowly just so she wouldn't hurt herself too much, there was a reason she called him Big Cass and it wasn't because of his height, well not only for that reason. A hiss of pain left her lips as she slid down further until he was fully inside her. As if to distract her from the pain, he managed to sit up and take a pink nipple in his mouth, Raven started to move the best she could, the feeling of Cass inside her and his mouth pulling at her sensitive nipples was the best feeling she had felt in a long time. His hands scratched a pattern down her back pulling more moans from her vocal chords. Suddenly Cass moved her body until she was on her hands and knees, her glorious ass up in the air wanting to be smacked, Cass slid inside her hard and fast, his hands smacking a pattern on her ass, watching the mounds jiggle as he thrust inside her hard, almost knocking her off the bed in the process.

Hot stickyness splattered her back and ran down her ass crack slightly. Cass didn't want to cum, he had the feeling as soon as he did she would bolt right out the door. Instead Raven just lay where she was trying to get her breath back, when she thought she could speak she turned her body to look at Cass.

"May I use the shower? I assume it's still in the same place"

He took her hand and led her through to the bathroom which was still slightly moist from his earlier shower.

"Not that I'm complainin Raven but why are you here?" Cass asked the burning question in his skull as he washed her body down, any excuse to touch her coloured curves he would take, for the meantime Raven didn't seem to mind.

"Thought that was obvious" Raven kissed his chest lightly.

"After what happened at the house-" "I don't wanna talk about him"

"There's something you should know Raven and I can only hope that you listen and don't gut me like a fish"

"Luckily for you Cass I'm un-armed"

"You said that last time and Zo ended up gettin cut"

"I don't like to be cornered Cass, you know that"

Cass laughed "Trust me he knows it too"

"So what is it that you had to tell me?"

"Shawn is thinkin about spending an evening at your club"

"Why?" Raven demanded

"So he can get it through his head that it's not the dodgy place he thinks it is, but I think theres something else"

"Somethin else like what?"

"I don't think he's against your club as he says he is, I think theres something else and he's using this club thing to cover his tracks"

Raven shook her head "You tell him from me that he's welcome at my club anytime, it's open to everybody but as for talkin, I'm done"

He gently touched her face "You really mean that?"

"Yeah I do, he's had his chance Cass"

He kissed her lips gently "Can't you be a nice girl and give him one more chance. For me?"

"That won't work Cass, I'm not exactly happy with you either"

"What did I do?"

"Pinning me against a fuckin wall for one"

Cass pouted at her "Me sorry"

Raven pursed her lips together before grabbing the shower nozzle and shoving the water straight in his face, "There, now you're forgiven, well for the wall thing at least"

After Cass had spat out the water and taken the shower nozzle from her grip, he touched her face softly,

"Just let him explain the real reason he's being a tool, at least let him have that much"

"Will it shut you up if I do?"

"Not completely but it'll help"

Raven groaned knowing that out of everything she had done tonight, making out with Dean, fucking her ex and telling Izzy where she was going, agreeing to hear her Father out again was the worst idea of the night.

"Fine. But it's his last chance Cass, make sure you tell him that"

 **A/N A merrry christmas to you all and have a great new year! In the next chapter for Addicted it will have a christmas theme even though christmas would be long gone by the time I get it up, consider it a belated xmas gift for you all!**

 **Merry xmas people, have a good one!**


	20. A little hurt

**Chapter 20 A little hurt**

The past two weeks had been a whirl-wind for Dean, as promised he had used Raven's extra money to get himself off Roman's couch and into his own place. It was the first time in his entire life that he had to pay rent, he found that he needed Roman to help set up all his bills so he didn't have to go to the bank every pay-day. For the first time in a long time he felt like a decent human being, or at least a normal one. After the weekend Dean came into work more than ready to sort out the next part of his personal life, he had decided that he could at least try and take the plunge with Raven, he knew it could end badly given that she was his boss. And yet he didn't want to spend the rest of his days thinking what if? It was one of the worst things that Dean could imagine. Not to mention at his flat warming party several of his guests including Roman had said that Raven was certainly interested, she had a caring nature about her anyways but it was certainly more noticeable when Dean was concerned. The moment he entered the building he saw Raven across the room talking to one of the hostess', she looked at him and proceeded to glare at him evily before turning back to her conversation.

"Ok that was weird"

"What was weird Dean?" Layla asked as he took off his jacket and decided to get to work. He was more surprised that there was actually alot to do before the night rush even started.

"Raven just glared at me"

Layla let out a chuckle "Are you sure you're not seeing things?"

"Pretty sure she did, then again I was across the room"

"Renee!" Layla called out to the scarred blonde,

"Hey Layla" Renee avoided Dean's eyes to full extent, it was always easier for her mentality to ignore men, especially because they were far more blunt about her face.

"Hey is Rae in a mood?"

Renee pursed her lips together, she shot a look at Dean before answering slowly "Not to my knowledge"

"Wait, you looked at me, why is she in a mood with me"

Renee glanced at Raven before turning to Dean, "You didn't hear this from me, but Raven is not exactly happy with you, she won't tell me why, but yeah she's pretty pissed"

Dean could only look at the blonde puzzled, he had no idea what he did wrong and it looked as though no one was going to tell him.

As soon as his first break came, Dean rushed straight to Raven's office, all through his shift he had noticed her glaring at him, her tone nothing but snappy when she came over to ask how it was going, she was fine with the other girls, but Dean only got his head bit off when he talked.

"Come in!" Raven called out nicely when Dean tapped on her door, the second he entered her whole mood changed. "Oh it's you"

"Is there any reason your pissed at me?"

"Yes there is and you should know what that reason is" Raven retorted coldly, she knew she was being slightly un-fair on him but right now her feelings were just too hurt to see any kind of reason. Something Iziah found really hysterical.

"Are you pissed about last week?"

"No. Now if you don't mind, I'm tryin to work, somethin you should be doin might I add, I don't pay you to stand around scratchin your ass"

"I'm on break" Dean got out hotly, he was trying to rack his brains about her issue with him but like everyone else, he was coming up blank.

"Yeah well your break ended five minutes ago" Raven looked at her watch,

"Funny seeing as how it just started unless your cutting my break in half"

"Dean I suggest you walk out of my office while you still have the ability to do so"

"If workin for you means my break gets cut in half and I get threatened everytime you're on the rag then I guess I'll just quit right now"

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out cause I don't want ass prints on my door" Raven went back to her reading, hoping that it was nothing more than an idle threat. Dean just stormed out of her office, un-sure whether or not he even still had a job.

Dean decided to go back to work, he would at least finish his shift before he had to go back to the street. Just before his shift was due to end, Renee came back up to the bar wanting a quiet word with Dean.

"I know why she's pissed at you"

"Don't matter anymore Nae, I think I quit"

Renee rolled her good eye, men were always so damn dramatic, "She told me to tell you not to quit and if you're adamant about quittin she will get Storm in here if she has too"

"Storm?"

"Her lawyer, pretty damn good one too if she can keep Izzy outta jail every other week"

"Tell her I don't wanna quit" Dean sighed, he had heard all about Iziah and her court days, apparently the only things that were constant in her life were work and court. If this Storm could keep Iziah outta prison then she must be pretty good.

"I know why she's mad" Renee said again,

"Enlighten me Nae"

When she told him what her issue was, Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I know but her feelings are really hurt and trust me, thats not exactly easy to do Dean"

"Any suggestions Nae?"

Renee shrugged "Try sayin your sorry? Works for everyone else"

"Thought you said you didn't know"

"I didn't, until I prised it outta her when she asked me to deliver the message"

Renee gently touched his arm, "Just say your sorry, I'm sure even you can handle that Dean"

Now Dean knew the only hard part was getting Raven alone.


	21. I hadn't forgotten

**Chapter 21 I hadn't forgotten**

All night Roman had been trying to get Seth alone, ever since he got into work Seth had been avoiding him. He wouldn't even look in Roman's direction. Roman had no idea what he had done wrong but no one was talking and Seth certainly wasn't helping. Finally after his shift, he managed to corner Seth in the locker room.

Seth looked up at him, those green eyes glared at him before turning away painfully.

"Wanna tell me why you're avoiding me?"

"I'm not"

Roman slammed the door shut and lent against it preventing Seth's escape. "You can barely look at me Seth"

"I'm busy" Seth made himself busy so he didn't have to look at Roman's handsome Somoan face. The truth was he didn't want to look at Roman because he knew the moment he did, he would fall again. He was well aware how little he meant to Roman, the truth stung at his soul and clawed at the inner most parts of him. He really thought that he was different and that he could mean something to Roman, he really thought that Roman meant all the words he had spewed but eventually Seth had to face the truth, Roman was using him and he was nothing more than a pawn in Roman's sick game.

"No you're not busy" Roman snapped tired of Seth not looking at him and moving around the room so he couldn't get close. Everytime he tried Seth made it his business to move away, like being near the Somoan would give him some lie threatning disease.

"Seth why are you avoiding me?" Roman asked softly, the hurt reigning on his face. He just couldn't understand what he did wrong. If he knew then maybe he could make it right somehow.

"You know why" Seth snapped back, tired of being hurt, tired of being Roman's pawn.

"No I don't"

Seth didn't say anything for a moment before he just let loose.

"You said I was different, but the truth is I'm not different am I Roman? I'm just the same stupid guy thinkin that I could be something to you"

Roman couldn't understand what Seth was saying, everything he had told Seth was true, he felt it deep in his bones. Seth was truely special and he hoped that maybe one day, Seth could be his everything.

"Seth everything I told you was true"

"Then why didn't you tell your Mother about me?" Seth demanded, hurt flashing in his green eyes. Roman went silent again, the incident happened a few days ago, his mother had called while Seth was over, asking him to come by for the weekend, Roman said he couldn't and that he was busy. He had the perfect opportunity to tell his Mother about him, instead he said nothing about Seth. By the time he got off the phone Seth was gone and Roman was left to wonder.

"Can I even explain Seth?"

"No you fucking can't!" Seth yelled before calming down "I'm not interested in your explainations Roman"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm no longer interested in you"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Seth bit his lip so he wouldn't shed the tears forming in his eyes.

"Say it, say you're breaking up with me" Roman finally cornered the younger man, his giant hands resting on either side of his face trying to convince him not to do this. Everything he wanted with Seth was slowly vanishing right in front of his eyes and he wasn't quite sure what he could do to stop it.

"I can't be with someone who is ashamed of me"

Before Roman could try and change his mind, Seth pulled away from him and left the room, leaving Roman feeling more than alone.

Whatever he had with Seth was officially over and he couldn't think of a way to fix it.


	22. Hard to concentrate

**Chapter 22 Hard to concentrate**

Dean couldn't decide if this was stalking or a waste of time. After another night of Raven avoiding him and getting shitty when he tracked her down, he decided that he was going to make her listen. No matter if he did get punched in the process. His powerful legs strode up the steep hill just before eleven-thirty. Thankfully he wasn't working tomorrow night, although this might change Raven's mind about his day off. Dean knocked on the door, hoping that Raven would at least let him apologize, he didn't know why he cared so much. Ok, he did know but he wasn't about to admit it. He would only admit that he had the greatest job he had ever had, and he wanted to keep it. Even if it meant swallowing his stupid pride for a night. Iziah answered the door looking more than ready to leave the house for the night, Dean had to admit she looked quite nice in her short skirt and black hoodie. She eyed him annoyed,

"Raven! You have a visitor!"

She didn't even give Raven the option of dismissing him, she pushed past him and skipped down the hill, glowing about seeing her 'friend'

Dean was left on the porch, wondering if he should go in or just admit defeat for another night.

"What are you doing here?" Raven demanded at him, the fluffy black towel wrapped tightly around her curvy body. For a moment his words were halted, he just kept staring at the tiny beauty wearing nothing but her tattoos and a towel. Her long hair dripping wet laying down her back perfectly.

"I came to apologize" Dean got out, his eyes barely able to lift to her harsh silver eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't invite you to my flat warming" He felt like an idiot for saying it but accoring to Renee, her feelings were hurt that everyone in the club including people he didn't know very well were all invited, the only one that didn't get asked was the one person who made it all possible. It was a tiny thing but thinking it over, he did feel like an ass for not asking her.

Raven just looked at him, clutching her towel like t was a lifeline. She knew it sounded pathetic and she tried so hard not to be hurt but at the end of the day, she really liked Dean and not being included just stung, especially after being so nice. Iziah of course told her it was her own fault, people don't deserve kindness, they only deserve a bullet to the face, and that would be a warning.

"You really came all the way here to apologize?"

Dean cracked a grin "If I knew you were half naked I would've come sooner"

"Trust me, it's not as good as you think. "

"I think I should be the judge of that" Dean winked as Raven tightened her grip on the towel.

"Is that all you came here for Dean?"

Dean didn't say anything, he just kept staring at her scantily clad figure. Wishing he could be the one to un-wrap her towel and feel the soft skin underneath. Feeling the goosebumps prickle under his fingertips.

"You have to say words Dean or else nothing will happen"

Dean was finding it really hard to concentrate, he wanted to say words but nothing was coming to his head. The only thing he could do suddenly became harder to control. His feet crossed the floor, his arms wrapping around her, lips moulding perfectly to her own. Suddenly holding up the towel seemed to be the least of her concerns, all she wanted was his body closer, those lips tracing all over her body. The moment his tongue touched her's, the heat fired straight up her core pushing every thought of Cass out of her head. Rough hands trailed up her thigh, itching closer to her moistening pussy. Her body followed his until her lower back hit the kitchen counter. Not that Raven cared, her hands were too busy pushing his jacket from his shoulders. Needing to feel more of his skin rubbing against hers. It was all going fine, the fire burning hotter every second they were close, until Iziah opened the door and let out a shocked squeal.

"Sorry, I forgot my gun" Iziah blocked her vision so she could give them a little bit of privacy. Iziah trampled down her room, quickly grabbing her precious gun and flying back upstairs. "If you're gonna have the sex, don't be doing it on the table. That's where I eat breakfast damnit"

When she had gone, Raven pulled the towel back into place. As much as she hated it, the mood was ruined, clearly Dean thought so too because he pulled back on his jacket.

"Probably not a good idea anyways, you work for me, I don't wanna make it weird"

"Fair enough. Although I could always quit for a night"

"It's a little more complicated than that Dean"

He didn't push even though every instinct was telling him to push and get some answers. Deep down he was afraid of what those answers might be. He was well aware that no matter how much he changed and how much he changed his life, he would always been seen as a street dog.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"I'm not on tomorrow"

"There's a shift going if you want it" Raven said hopefully, partly wanting the shift to be filled, mostly she just wanted to see Dean again.

"Sure, I'll take it Raven"

Once he left Raven could fully focus again, which is about the time she realised that Iziah had gone out with her double barrel shot-gun. Perhaps she wouldn't be working tomorrow, perhaps she would be convincing a judge that Iziah deserved another chance and not a jail sentence.


	23. Welcome aboard!

**Chapter 23 Welcome aboard!**

Dean had just laid the last glass into place when a blue alarm started howling. He had no idea what it meant but judging from the way the girls started shoving glasses and booze into hiding, he knew it had to be big. Hurriedly he helped Eve put the last of the booze away, out by the stage area he noticed that other workers were covering up anything that would be considered damaging.

"There's a child on site" Eve explained as Dean watched everyone scrambling. "Raven is really paranoid about being shut down due to minors, so she set up the alarm idea."

Dean wanted to ask more questions because really, Eve hadn't explained anything. He wanted to say that the idea was too far-fetched to actually be considered, until he saw the little girl and who he guessed was her father.

Raven followed by Renee bolted to the front to see which minor she was kicking out this time, she couldn't help but wonder if they had come up with new insults this time. Last time she got the very un-imaginatve tattooed freak. Instead Hunter was showing his daughter around the club as though he was doing nothing wrong. Rory's attention was taken from Hunter as she spied Raven. The young girl ran full throttle for the young woman, her tiny arms wrapping around her belly. Raven hugged her back lovingly.

"Wow Rory, you is getting so big"

"I'm almost as tall as Jam now" Rory told her cousin proudly. Her green eyes shining up at Raven.

Raven let out a little chuckle, un-winding Rory's arms from her stomach. "Why don't you go with Renee into my office, you can finish the crossword I started, and I may or may not have candy in my drawer."

Out of the two of them, Renee looked more freaked out. Kids were worse than adults at times when it came to her face. Adults talked behind her back, kids pointed at it and asked what happened, as though she could easily explain it. Not wanting to get on the bad side of her boss, she took the little girls hand and led her to the office. Rory talking a mile a minute about her morning.

Once Rory was safely away in the office, Raven turned her attention back to her Uncle who was smiling broadly at her. Raven reached up and smacked him right upside the head. Hunter let out a yelp, rubbing his head painfully.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't do anything" Hunter pouted still rubbing his head. Raven rolled her eyes and told her workers to get back to work.

"You know what kind of business I run Hunter and you bring a child in here" For good measure, she slapped him again. Hunter gave her a hurt look.

"Would you stop hittin me? I just wanted to see about a job"

Raven sat down at a table, gesturing for Hunter to join her. "What exactly do you think Rory could do here Hunter? Count straws maybe?"

Hunter swatted her playfully "No silly goose, a job for me"

Raven just looked at him. According to Steph and even Hunter himself, he was happy to be retired, he certainly looked better since retiring.

"I have my CV" Hunter put in noting that Raven was just staring at him. Her look un-readable, those silver eyes staying the same hue. Usually her smoky orbs gave the show away, liquid looking when she was happy, hard as steel when she was pissed off. Now they just stayed the same.

"I thought you were happy being retired" Raven finally got out, deep in her mind she wondered just what Hunter would even do here.

"I was. I am." Hunter let out a breath, "I'm a worker Raven, I'm no good at being retired."

"May I point out the reason you stopped workin, when you work you become a massive, massive, massive, massive asshole"

"You really needed all those massives?" Hunter grinned at her.

"Yes to stress the point of how much of an asshole you become"

"I want to work Raven. Why won't you let me work?"

"Tell me exactly what you think you could do here?"

"I could be your assistant?"

"I have an assistant"

"Behind the bar?"

"I have enough barmaids and bar-guy"

"I could be a stripper!"

Raven shuddered "The only woman who should see you naked Hunter is Stephanie, I would like to keep it that way"

"You really don't have anything?" Hunter asked sadly, he had discussed the idea with Steph and she had agreed that perhaps getting another job wouldn't be a bad idea. Just something to keep him busy for a few hours a day while Rory was at school and Steph was at work.

"You do realise that if you do worky here I would be the boss and you would have to listen to me and do as I say"

"So I have a job?" Hunter asked excitedly, his blue eyes dancing wildly.

"Come back next week and I'll have somethin for you. I hope you realise that you'll be on the bottom rung of the ladder?"

Hunter had officially stopped listening, he was too busy furiously hugging his neice, his giant arms wrapping around her small body and halting her ability to breathe. Luckily for Raven and her lungs, Rory had found the candy and now wanted to go home and show her Mother.

As Raven watched them go she couldn't help but wonder if she had made a huge mistake in agreeing to having her Uncle work for her. She guessed only time would tell, besides if it didn't she could always fire him. Now that would be fun.


	24. From one to the other

**Chapter 24 From one to the other**

When Raven finally took her first break of the night, she went to her office in desperate need for coffee, what she found was Renee sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, in nothing but the skimpiest of lingerie looking like this was the last place she wanted to be. Raven would be lying if she said the offer wasn't appealing because it was, scarred face or not, Renee was still an attractive woman.

"So whats all this then Renee?"

Renee adjusted herself, trying to look as sexy as possible, trying to forget that this wasn't something she wanted to do. But if it meant keeping her job, she would grin and bear it.

"I thought this was part of my job"

"Only if you want it to be, clearly you don't"

Renee pulled herself off the desk, really wanting to get dressed and slink from the office with the little piece of dignity she had left. Raven blocked her exit, not willing to let her go without being clear first.

"Renee what made you think that this is what I wanted from you?"

"I heard that Melina used to do this for you, I wanted to make you happy"

Raven handed Renee her clothes, "Melina and I have history Nay, what we did was only apart of that history. Nothin more"

Renee quickly put on her clothes, the redness in her face growing hotter as the reality set in, once again she was being rejected. It shouldn't of hurt given that Renee didn't want to go through it anyway, but somehow it still hurt.

"I have to ask Rae, is it because of my face?" She asked softly, trying to stop the tears from falling, the last thing she wanted was to cry in front of her boss.

Raven gently touched her hand, "Renee believe me I would be a very lucky woman to have you but clearly this isn't somethin you want, and I don't want you doin anythin you don't wanna"

"Let's be clear Renee, the only thing I want you to do is your job. Nothin more, nothin less"

When Renee was fully dressed she felt alot better, knowing that the only thing she had to do was assist Raven for work purposes. Which meant right now, getting her a cup of coffee while she answered her phone.

After work Renee locked up the club by herself, Raven wanted to stay and help but Renee insisted that she would be ok, the embarrassment of the office was still fresh on her skin. As Renee made sure that the club was locked up tight, she felt the night creep over her skin. She badly wanted to run but when she turned she found her exits blocked by her ex. That sinister smile on his face as he finally found her.

"What are you doing here Darren?" Renee tried to keep her voice steady but seeing him in the flesh just made her shake, knowing the damage he could do. As though reading her mind, he gently touched the scars on her face.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm willing to take you back, if you are ready to listen that is"

"And I wanted to tell you that I have a shotgun pointed right at your head and if you move I'm gonna paint the sidewalk with brand new shade called hint of Darren's brain"

Renee felt the joy spread slowly through her system, a saviour had shown up and from what she could tell it was Raven and a shotgun, a dangerous combination. Darren turned around which only got him a wicked punch to the face. He couldn't imagine the small girl he looked at to be as strong as she was. His body fell to the ground, her shotgun still pointed at him.

"This is none of your business" He snapped at her pulling himself up, it was wasted motion really because the butt of her gun knocked him back down.

"You won't shoot me"

The blast rocketed through Renee, the boom echoing into the night as Darren started to scream, a crimson river flowed down his foot, and yet all she did was smile viciously.

"You would be wrong." She cocked it back again "Oh stop crying, it's a flesh wound"

The bleeding man managed to stand despite the obvious injury, the coldness in his eyes nothing compared to the woman holding the shotgun.

"Let's get this straight Darren, you stay away from Renee. You don't talk to her, you don't contact her, you don't even look in her direction or else me and my shotgun will be back and we'll be shootin more than toes. Got it?"

With more threats being thrown at Renee, he decided it might be best if he left. The pain in his foot making it hard to stay upright and hospital was the only thought on his mind.

"Thanks Raven" Renee breathed in relief hoping that Darren wouldn't be back to annoy her for awhile. At least long enough for her to change all her contact details again.

"Oh I'm not Raven. I'm just a psycho with a shotgun" Iziah put her gun on her shoulder like a baseball bat. "C'mon Renee, I'll walk you home"

"No thats ok Iziah, I can do it"

Iziah tried not to roll her eyes but didn't quite pull it off. "I insist, if I let you walk home by yourself after what happened Raven will never shut up about it and thats the last thing I need"

Knowing that she could be on the recieving end of that shotgun, knowing that Iziah would just as easily take aim at her Renee walked with her down the street. It was a quiet walk, heavy with fear and doubt on Renee's end, Iziah just had nothing to say. She had done her one good deed for the year, there was no need to rehash the fact that she had done some good. When Renee finally un-locked the door to her apartment, she felt the rock on her shoulder turn to a boulder. A common reaction whenever Iziah decided to speak.

"So he's the one that messed up your face?" She asked brightly, another common issue with Iziah, nothing is sugar-coated, she said what she wanted and to hell with anyone that didn't like it.

"Yes" Renee got out softly, a sudden spark of anger crossing her body, the more she looked at the perfect form of Iziah, the more that spark increased. She couldn't imagine Iziah to know the pain that she did for all those years and she wasn't about to judged just because she didn't have the strength that Iziah did.

"I suppose you think it's my fault, for staying as long as I did, for even going there in the first place. I should've known better right?" Renee got out with more harshness than she intended. She was just so tired of being judged because of her face, so tired of the pointing and the staring, just tired of everything weighing her down. Iziah put her gun down, slowly lifting up her black singlet, through the colourful ink Renee saw the scars, several small white lines spraying across her flesh. Iziah saw that she had made her point so she put her shirt down, those silver orbs burning a hole through the young blonde.

"The first time it happens, you're so shocked that you don't know what to do, then he aplogizes so profusely that you forgive him and you truely believe it was a one time thing. Then it happens so much that you realise one day that he's stopped apologizing and this is the new way of life"

Renee made herself move, her body inches from Iziah's. With more courage that she felt, she let herself move the fabric again so her fingers could sway over the scarred flesh.

"What happened?"

"He got sick of beating and raping me, so he stabbed me nineteen times and left me to die. It only took one shot for our baby to die"

Renee looked at her shocked to the core "You were pregnant?"

Iziah removed the fingers from her skin and pulled her top into place, something new was happening in her brain, it screamed that it wanted more of Renee's soft touch, she wanted Renee's body closer so Iziah could do exploring of her own.

"Yes. The only reason I'm telling you this Renee is to prove the point that your scars don't make you a victim, it makes you a survivor"

"Thank you"

Iziah rolled her eyes again, another thing she hated about doing good deeds, they always wanted to say thank you. Admittedly Iziah wasn't that bothered by it right now, Renee still hadn't moved from her spot, the heat rushing off her skin and bouncing onto Iziah's. For the first time in a long time she had allowed someone to get close and she found it wasn't as horrible as she imagined. Not thinking as per usual, Iziah lent forward and captured the blonde's lips. Iziah had never kissed a woman and as far as she knew didn't hold same sex tendencies, but kissing Renee felt better than she had ever thought possible. Perhaps good things could still happen, good things that didn't involve hurting someone else. Her body mashed into Iziah's perfectly, arms wrapping around the blonde trying to get her closer. Renee pulled away coming up for air, blue poured into silver trying to dechiper what exactly to do next. Renee had no idea what to say or do, on the one hand she wanted more of Iziah's lips but on the other, it was her boss' sister. There was no way that could end well.

Iziah wasn't ready to wipe Renee from her lips, she merely picked up her shotgun. "I'm going to go" Before she let herself go, she grabbed a hunk of Renee's work shirt and pulled her body closer, the urge to have Renee's lips overpowered her for a moment. When she let Renee go she finally looked ready to get back in control.

"Now I'm leavin" Iziah confirmed, for the first time in a long time, she hoped that something stopped her, like Renee and her need to have more of Iziah. When Renee didn't move Iziah felt the disappointment whistle up her spine. Very unlike her, Iziah just accepted that perhaps Renee wasn't someone she could have.

"If he bothers you again, let me know" Iziah spoke to the silence. She didn't give Renee time to say anything else, she just took herself away from Renee and the urge to rip off all her clothes.


	25. Not so scary

**Chapter 25 Not so scary**

Shawn tried to contain his nerves but the more he tried, the more those butterflies flapped in his stomach. Like he had promised Cass, he had decided to check out his daughter's club. He had read the reviews on various websites, everything he read was positive, he even searched further hoping to come across something negative but he never found it. His daughter's vision was perfect, or at least her own vision of perfection. So Shawn got dressed in his best suit and headed down to _Firecats_. He wanted to know why she called it that, but given they weren't speaking maybe he had to ask someone else that. Shawn took a deep breath as he pulled open the club door, light music and incense washed over his senses. So far it all looked like what Cass said it was, classy and clean.

"Would you like a table?"

Shawn looked to the young lady appearing at his side, she barely reached his shoulders. Her blonde hair in two pigtails, red tips almost shining in the light. Shawn had to admit she was quite pretty for someone so tiny. He glanced at her namebadge, at least he tried too but it was covered by her hair.

"I'm Alexa, would you like a table? Perhaps at the back?" Alexa seemed to notice the nerves on the older man's face. She assumed it was his visit to a place like this, and like she had been taught, she wasn't going to give him the chance to change his mind. She slipped an arm inside his. Alexa had clicked that not a lot of men say no to having a young woman attached to their arm. Alexa led him to a table at the very back, he could still see the stage but it meant he wouldn't be spotted so easily. Shawn let himself be led, he didn't want to look at her tight little body but his eyes gave him no choice in that. Alexa was certainly one the more beautiful women he pictured Raven would hire. Shawn took a seat, the black and white polka dotted tablecloth made him laugh. That was certainly expected of Raven. The last he re-called Raven preferred black everything but if it had dots or stripes she would make the exception.

"Would you like a drink Sir?" Alexa asked, her smile so gentle and sexy he couldn't answer for a moment, the usual male thoughts started to pulse in his brain. He could imagine just how flexible this little Alexa could be.

"Do you have water?"

Alexa gave him that flashy grin "Of course"

Shawn watched her flounce away to the bar, while she was tending to his order and her other duties, Shawn turned his attention back to the rest of the club. He kept waiting for someone to point him out and question why he was in this place to start with. The two women on stage slowly stripped their clothing from each other, he couldn't help but get excited as they danced. Sure he enjoyed the hotness of the two girls but he couldn't help but admire the way they moved together, each move was perfectly in sync with each other. Then his heart stopped completely making him re-think this whole idea. Raven was onstage and he could only hope that the rumors weren't true, he had heard that Raven had no issue with taking her clothes off. Much to his relief, Raven wasn't stripping tonight, she was merely introducing the next act. She thanked everyone for spending their night with her and her club. Shawn found himself clapping with everyone else when she introduced a young lady by the name of Sasha Banks. Alexa gave him another dazzling smile as she set down his water, before she could leave he grabbed her wrist. Alexa had been trained for this too, she just thought she would never have to use it. Shawn let her go, blushing slightly.

"I just wanted to ask, how do I see the manager?"

"We don't have a manager, we have the big boss. Would you like to make an appointment with her?"

"Her?" Shawn asked like he was meant too, most new people always assumed the same thing, that the club was owned by a man.

"The boss, Raven. Would you like to make an appointment with her?"

"No, no thats all right. I'm sure I can make an appointment later"

Shawn let his attention turn back to Sasha Banks and her problem of vanishing clothes. Another beauty that his daughter had picked. Shawn was making notes in his head as his eyes scoured critically, honestly he was looking for something to pick at but there wasn't anything big enough to be a problem. The only thing he could actually try and pick at was the age of the young ladies he had seen milling about but even he knew that was a long shot, Raven would know better than to pick under-age women.

"You're not meant to be in here" Raven's voice suddenly cut through his head. He looked up expecting her to be in front of him, instead she was table over talking to a very jacked up young man with blonde hair, a tubby older man right by his side.

"It's a free country Raven" He mocked up at her, Shawn almost went over there and punched the young man in the mouth, no one was allowed to talk to his daughter like that, and in her own place no less.

"The last time you were in here Brock-"

His fat, balding friend interferred in his behalf "Raven we're aware what happened the last time we were here, and I can only assure you that it won't happen again"

"One time was one time too many" Raven said harshly "Now leave on your own power while you still can"

He stood up threatenly, his huge body easily towered over Raven's, the muscle on one arm was bigger than both of her arms put together. "And you're gonna make me leave?"

"Not me. Him" Raven pointed smartly, Shawn followed her finger to the same gentleman she had bought to dinner, he was even more powerful looking as he stood over everyone at the table, even the man called Brock. His advocate wisely stared his friend towards the exit.

"Great timing Braun" Raven let out a breath "So what can I do you for?"

"I wanted to see you in private"

Raven looped her arm through his and led him to the back. Shawn wondered if his first assumption was true, he shook it away. Just because she owned a club a like this, didn't mean she traded sex. Still he couldn't help but wonder. He called Alexa back and asked to set up an appointment. More relaxed than ever, Shawn sat back and watched another young lady take off her clothing, hoping that Raven wouldn't cancel her appointment with Ray Sawyer.


	26. I don't want to forgive you

**Chapter 26 I don't want to forgive you**

Seth hung up the phone feeling only slightly better, at least he wasn't getting fired for calling in sick too much. Raven had seen right through him, he wasn't sick, he just couldn't face Roman. Instead she merely switched his days, so when he worked Roman would on his days off, not that that would stop Roman from trying to talk to him. Almost every form of communication one could think of, Roman had tried. He just wanted talk but Seth refused to let him explain anything, in his mind it was plain as day and he couldn't go through being someone's dirty secret again. So once again it was him, alone in his dark house, alone. Where each sound echoed because it felt so empty. Or maybe that was just him. Empty and alone. Seth had been lonely for a while, he thought Roman would help fill that void, sadly it ended the same way, Seth alone feeling emptier than ever. Many times he found himself staring at his phone, wondering if he should just call him, get the painful torture over with. Seth always stopped himself, he thought he knew what he wanted but clearly he didn't because he was still going over it in his skull. The pounding at the front door made him jump, too much time in his own thoughts had made him jumpier than usual. He figured it was Raven, coming to sort out the roster problem face to face and maybe give some good advice. He found that slightly weird, she seemed to have more life expericence than he did and she was younger than him. Still it was help and he would always take her help. When he pulled it back, his whole body froze in time. Roman stared back at him, tray in hand and a huge smile on his face. Seth just stared at him, that tight gray shirt wasn't allowed to look that good on his Somoan frame. Dark blue jeans made tighter by Roman's thick legs, he looked good just like every other time and like usual, all he could do was stare.

"Raven said you were sick, so I bought this" Roman indicated to the tray, "She didn't say with what so I bought chicken soup, bandages, cough mixture"

"What are you doing here Roman?" Seth finally cut in, his body blocking the door way so Roman couldn't go in, not that that would stop him.

Roman let out that sly grin, the one that made buttlerflies apppear in Seth's well toned mid-section.

"I told you, Rae said you were sick so I bought you some stuff to make you feel better"

"What part of I don't wanna speak you do you not get Roman?"

"What part of I'm not gonna stop until you talk to me don't you get Seth?" Roman countered barging his way in so he could set the tray down, the chicken soup was starting to smell weird, or maybe that was just him. He wasn't exactly a fan of chicken soup.

"Right, you've given me my care package, and you know I'm fine so now you can leave"

Roman let out a sigh "Why won't you even let me explain? There is a perfectly good explaination as to why I didn't tell my mother about us"

"I don't wanna hear it Roman"

"That's not fair"

Seth rolled his eyes, about to retort the same way Raven did when she was told life wasn't fair. Instead all he got was Roman's huge frame hanging against the wall. Seth tried to move but Roman was bigger than he was, when he looked into those grey orbs Seth could feel his fear growing, etching over his skin hoping that whatever massacre about to occur would be quick.

"Since you're not listening, I'm gonna make you listen"

Seth struggled again, trying to get free of the iron grip but it had proved uselsess. Seth was determined to be free but Roman was more determined to keep him trapped.

"I didn't tell my Mother about you for your own sake."

Seth said nothing but looked up at the huge man, waiting for him to go on.

"My Mother was always on my case about finding a nice Somoan girl to settle down with. When she found I was gay, she then set her mind to finding a nice Somoan man to settle with. If she knew I was with you, she would be here so fast, throwing every question and every insult under the sun at you until you left me. Just like the others"

"Others?"

Roman finally let him go, he had shared this much he might as well tell the whole truth. "I had a couple of boyfriends before you, I made the mistake of introducing them to my Mother. Let's just say that by the time she was through, they couldn't wait to leave"

"What about your Father?"

Roman shrugged "It don't bother him, I thought it would but apparently he knew the entire time so maybe that's why he don't care."

Roman gently touched his cheek, the softness rippling up his arm. "I didn't want to lose you too Seth. You mean alot to me"

Seth pushed him away softly, the tears pooling in his eyes. Time to stop being so confused.

"I'm sorry Roman, it's too late"


	27. Nerves

**Chapter 27 Nerves**

Hunter walked into Raven's club with more nerves than he had ever felt, it had been so long since he had worked, he was afraid that he would be fired on the first night. He found Raven easily, she was talking to a leggy blonde woman, the woman towered over Raven and yet Hunter saw it on her face, the admiration the women held for his niece. Hunter made his way over to the two women.

Raven eyed him crittically, wondering why he was in his fanciest suit. "Why are you in a suit?"

"I didn't know what to wear"

"I can find you a spare uniform"

Hunter looked at her like she was nuts, "I have to wear a uniform?"

"Everyone has to wear a uniform, except me cause I don't feel like it"

The blonde woman let out a chuckle, clearly she was used to Raven and her ways.

"Hunter this is Charlotte, she is one of my best waitress' but sadly she will be leavin uz in two weeks, so you will be takin her job. Now she will show you what to do and if there are any problems, come and see me"

"So I'm a waiter?"

"In a nutshell Hunter yes. If that's a problem you know where the door is"

Hunter pointed like a proud child "Right there"

Raven rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, "Charlotte are you gonna be ok with trainin him?"

Charlotte touched her arm making Hunter wonder if they were seeing each other, the touch quick but intitmate none the less.

"We'll be fine Raven"

"Ok, you start trainin him, I will see if I can find him a uniform"

Hunter peeled off his jacket and passed it to Raven to put it in her office, he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. Raven looked at them as Charlotte began to explain to Hunter which tables would be his and what was required of him. Several of the women she had working for her had their vision on Hunter. She realised that just because she didn't find him attractive, didn't mean others felt the same. They swept over his toned arms, watching the muscles bunch together as Hunter cleared tables and asked what other patrons would like to drink. She decided that maybe the suit he was wearing was better than the usual uniform, at least this way she wouldn't be in dangerous need of vomiting, and other women seemed to enjoy watching him move about in his fancy suit.

Hunter found that his job was easier than expected, he cleared tables, asked what people wanted, he even found himself with a few tips and twice as many female numbers. No doubt Steph wouldn't be too happy about that. Half way through his shift, Hunter saw something that made his blood run cold, he never expected it which is why it took him by such surprise. His God-fearing brother sitting at a lone back table, a tall glass of ice water in his grip as he watched the young lady on stage strip down. Hunter knew there could only be one reason he was here, to make trouble for Raven. Hunter felt the protective surge rise in his system, not only was he protecting his job, he would protect Raven and her business for as long as he could.

"Shawn what are you doing here?" Hunter demanded trying like hell to keep his voice as low as possible. Shawn looked up at him with fear in his face. He only expected Raven to know who he was straight off the bat, he certainly didn't expect to see Hunter here, and working none the less.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn shot back picknig up his drink.

"I work here, although I don't know for how much longer if Raven sees you"

"She can't fire you just because I'm here. Besides, I have an appointment, at least Ray Sawyer does"

"Do not cause anymore trouble for that girl Shawn"

Shawn took a long drink, putting down the glass he looked to Hunter, a goofy grin on his face. "You should be gettin rid of that Hunter, it's your job after all. If you don't mind me, I have to go and see my daughter"

Hunter got back to work, hoping like hell that Shawn wouldn't do anything to make this whole situation worse, knowing Shawn that's exactly what he was going to do.


	28. Tell me something I don't know

**Chapter 28 Tell me something I don't know**

Shawn knocked on the office door with more confidence than he actually felt. Raven so far hadn't cancelled her meeting with the aged rock-star and lead singer of the old-school rock band _Dr Hook_ , either she really believed thats who she was meeting, or she actually wanted to talk to him, or she wanted him alone so she could murder him and make it look like an accident.

"Enter" Raven boomed after he knocked, the sparked nerves travelling faster than before. He reasoned that he shouldn't be nervous but he was, mainly because tonight was the night he was going to tell her the truth, the real reason behind why he hated her club so much, Shawn knew that wasn't quite right because now that he had seen her club and experienced it, he actually liked it, he made a silent vow to come back every Thursday, that was his favourite day so far. Thursday's line up was by far his favourite, every woman that preformed on Thursday certainly made him remember that he was a single man in need of female company. Not to mention Alexa worked that day, he liked the little flirtacious conversation that passed between them. He knew he was old enough to be her Father, but still he couldn't help but flirt with the tiny blonde woman.

Raven's eyes didn't change when Shawn came in the office, she knew damn well that Ray Sawyer himself wouldn't come to her club, and even if he did there would be no reason for him to request a meeting with her. She knew that whoever claimed to be Ray Sawyer had a good reason not to use their real name. Now she saw why.

"So what can I do for you Dad?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"I'm listenin"

Shawn stumbled, he expected a fight or insults, but she sat there in her chair, boots on the desk waiting for him to speak.

"Dad, I'm actually a busy woman so make it quick"

Shawn let out a breath, taking a seat despite not being told he could. "I've been coming to your club"

"I'm aware. Apparently you like to flirt with Alexa, you do realise that she's young enough to be your daughter, in fact she's two years younger than me"

The blush crept up his face but he was determined to stay on track, "You've done very well Raven"

"It's almost as if I have a degree in business" Raven said icily, more annoyed that her Father was flirting with her staff than she was at his presence. One could be solved easier than the other.

"Look, there's something I have to tell you, somethin that you won't like"

Raven said nothing, she merely looked at her Father waiting for him to go on. He picked at his fingernails trying to find the right words.

"It was me" Shawn blurted out suddenly, hoping that Raven would get it like she did most everything else. Instead she looked at him confused.

"What was you?"

"I'm the one that signed the papers Raven, I was the one that put you back in the nuthouse for the second time"

The office went quiet, the tense silence screaming in his ears as Raven slowly removed her boots from her desk so she could lean forward and see the truth written all over her Father's face. The guilt and regret in his eyes as he faced up to his own conscience. The reason Raven had missed three more years of her life was because he told the asylum they could have her.

"Let me get this straight, you hated my club because you signed the papers to lock me away again?"

"No I hated your club and made it known because I knew that when you found out about this, you would hate me"

"It would've been easier to accept my hatred if I all ready hated you" Raven concluded going back to leaning in her chair. Shawn was about to say sorry when Raven cut him off with laughter, her head tipping back wildly, her whole body moving as she laughed joyfully.

"What's so funny Raven?"

"I all ready knew about the papers! You dick!"

"You knew?"

"Yes!" Raven stopped laughing, it wasn't a laughing matter but that was her only reaction. "Dad I was never mad about that, in fact I thank you for it"

He just looked at her surprised so she went on. "I needed help and that was the only place to get it, Mama always told me to face your fears so you can see the look on its face when you punch it in the face. That's what I did during my second stay, that and coming up with this idea"

Shawn finally got up and wrapped his arms around her, he was more shocked that she actually allowed him to hug her. Raven hugged him before pulling away, still hurt at his words.

"You said things you can't take back Dad, things that hurt"

"I know and you know I am sorry, so sorry for what I said."

Raven looked at those blue eyes, she knew that he was sorry, she knew that he didn't mean any of the harsh words that he spewed out, but she didn't want to let him off the hook so easily.

"Can I take you to lunch?" Shawn asked hopefully "Maybe next week?"

"Why would you wanna do that Dad?"

"Because our relationship is very strained and somewhat broken, and I would like to repair it, if you'll let me"

Raven chewed her lip, she did miss her Father and she knew that Jamie did too. All her sisters did not that that would admit it, mostly Iziah.

"I'm really busy Dad..." "Don't give me that Raven, it's beneath you"

"Look I'll call you sometime next week, if I get all my business sorted"

Shawn would take what he could, he gave her another quick hug before leaving Raven to her business.

 **A/N Ooh should Raven forgive her Father? Next up Renee/Iziah...**


	29. I want more

**Chapter 29 I want more**

Renee didn't want the day off, she was happier working. It meant that she had no time to think about Iziah's soft candy-coated lips. Renee highly doubted they would be covered in candy, poison maybe but not candy, and yet thats exactly how they tasted, a sweet candy that made her lick her own lips, that taste of Iziah was something she wanted to stay with her. Renee had never felt an attraction like this and especially to a woman, but there was something about Iziah that held her mind in place. Renee lulled her head back on the couch cushions, if she allowed herself to drift away, Iziah's lips would be back, roaming down her neck to her collar-bone, a soft touch following in their wake. In her mind it all went so well, Iziah's hand trailing the cotton pjs seeking out skin.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The thumping of the door jolted her from the vivid day-dream, at first she thought it was her ex, somehow he had tracked her down. Renee stayed still as possible, not even daring to breathe in case he heard it.

"Renee! I knows you're in there!"

The whoosh of air flopped from her mouth as the reality set in, her ex wasn't behind the wood, Iziah was and she wasn't quite sure if that was worse or not. As attracted as Renee was to the tattooed woman, a part of her was afraid, she had seen the way Iziah handled her problems, it made her wonder how long it would take for her to become Iziah's problem. The wood thumped again making Renee jump off the couch, against her better judgement she opened the door, nerves still rattling in her frame. If Iziah was nervous, it didn't show on her face, she merely stood there, shot-gun in hand.

"What are you doing here Izzy?"

"Well I was in the neighbourhood, and I actually forgot which apartment was yours, so I just started knockin on doors, you know some people very rude"

Renee had to smile, it had been a while since someone had tracked her down soley for good intentions, at least thats what she hoped Iziah had in her head.

"Are you gonna invite me in Renee? Or do I have to stand out here all night?"

Slowly Renee moved aside so Iziah could slip by, Renee felt her eye slip to the round backside, quickly she regained her focus. It felt somewhat wrong to be ogling her boss' sister. Even if Iziah was ogling her right back, in true Iziah fashion she didn't care if she was caught.

"Please tell me you're gonna put the gun down?"

Iziah rolled her eyes, putting her gun against the wall, hopefully out of harm's way. "You sound just like my Dad, Iziah put the gun down, Iziah put the chainsaw down, Iziah who put bloody knives in my dishwasher"

"Why did you put bloody knives in the dishwasher?"

Iziah let out a laugh "If you can think of a better way to get blood off my knives, I'd like to hear it"

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence" Renee got out before more nerves rattled her system again, those silver orbs were back to looking her up and down. Cotton pyjamas with little cartoon characters plastered on them, Renee spent most of her day in pant suits and heels, the soft cotton even though some what childish, made her relax. That was until Iziah saw them, now she felt even more self-aware. Without her saying anything, Iziah got closer to her body, scouring the little characters on the blonde's sleeve. Renee wanted to say something but the aroma of Iziah's perfume wafted into her nose, making sound impossible.

"Cute" Iziah murmured before pulling away to look at Renee's face. Iziah had tried to resist coming here, knowing that it could cause lots of trouble for her sister, Iziah may not care about alot but she cared for her twin, and hurting the club in anyway would certainly hurt Raven and Iziah refused to do that, and yet she couldn't keep away from Renee. Something about the blonde with the mangled eye got inside her bloodstream making her crave more. Before Renee could say anything along the lines of Iziah leaving, she gently kissed her. Those plump pink lips feeling so good against her own, Iziah wasn't exactly a fan of kissing, something about swapping saliva just sound disgusting and anyone who would want to do seemed retarded, but now feeling Renee's tongue nudged against the closed seem wanting acess, kissing felt like the best thing in the world. Renee pulled away for air, trying not to let the hurt show on her face, instantly Iziah pulled her lips back, her face was burning, she could feel it but the only thing she could think of was Renee's soft body closer to her own. Iziah let out a little moan as Renee finally got her lips open, tattooed arms closed around Renee, trying like hell to get her closer. Her breasts rubbed gently against Iziah's, Renee felt her nipples harden, wanting more of the touch that was coming her way. It was like Iziah could read her mind because those tattooed hands slid up her shirt, fingers pinching the little pink nubs gently. Renee's arousal kept growing as Iziah hand's kept exploring, she was surprised that Iziah was actually paying attention to something that wasn't just her breasts, sly fingers slid over her toned stomach and around her back, as though trying to feel every inch of her soft skin before she was told to stop. Iziah's lips trailed to Renee's neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive spots. Those devious hands still wondering over her bare skin. Renee let out a grunt before gently pushing Iziah away.

"I want too it's just..." Renee started before trailing off, her gaze falling from Iziah's. She didn't expect Iziah to gently take her chin and raise her eyes to her's.

"I get it Renee, really I do" Iziah gave her the gentlist smile she could master, "Perhaps you would like to have dinner with me next week?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, you know the evenin meal, the meal that comes after lunch and before supper"

Renee chewed her lip, the urge to say yes lept it's way around in her system, badly she wanted to say yes, but the doubt was also battling in her skull.

"If you don't say something in the next three seconds I'm gonna get real paranoid"

"I would love too but..." "But what?" Iziah pressed, she didn't understand why Renee was going out of her way to make herself so un-happy, when she first got free of her abusive partner the first thing she did was rub how much happier she was without him in his ugly face, right before the shotgun took half his face off. Perhaps, Iziah, realised that maybe Renee wasn't like her, maybe Renee actually had human feelings.

"I don't like to go out"

"Ok, so come to mine and I'll cook you dinner, well more to the point I'll order really good take-out and pretend it's mine. You would think I would know how to cook but, well I don't, at least not edible food"

"Ok" Renee finally agreed, the moment she said it she felt so much better. "Does Rae know you're here?"

"Nope, it's not her business who you decide to see on your days off"

"Now that's a technicality if I ever did hear one"

Iziah let out a grin, "I live on technicalties Renee. So you'll come out with me or over to mine?"

"Let's go out, I haven't had a good steak in a while"

Iziah kissed her lips again just as her pager went off. Pulling away she wanted to smash her work beeper more than ever.

"Sorry Nay, I gotta take this. When do you wanna do dinner?"

"Um next Monday?"

Iziah kissed the scarred tissue above her right eye, "I'm lookin forward to it more than you know"

When the door was shut Renee couldn't help the burst of elation that lept from her system, her whole body jiggling around her living room to a happy tune only she could hear.

"You make it very hard to leave with all that jigglin" Iziah commented from the door-way, Renee blushed a deep red.

"Why are you back?"

Iziah picked up the gun, "I forgot my gun, although if you wanna dance around again I'm sure I could stay for that" Her eyes going straight to those round hips.

"Go away, you perve"

"You work at a strip club and I'm the perve" Iziah mumbled, "I was just hopin you would get naked Renee, ok maybe I'm a little pervy"

Renee made sure the door was locked after Iziah left, then she went straight to her dancing in the living room. She was so happy that she had a date next week that she couldn't even think about what would happen when Raven found out.


	30. Great perks

**Chapter 30 Great perks**

Raven thought her feet were about to fall off, all day she had been running around making sure the club ran smoothly, perhaps she should've let Renee come in after all, the woman deserved a break but perhaps not on the busiest night of the week. It didn't help that one of the barmaids didn't show up for her shift, then just as she thought the night was sorted, one of the strippers, Emma decided that she wasn't happy with her placing. Raven slipped off her shoes, wriggling her socked feet, if she was going to spend so much time on her little feet, then she would at least be comfy. When she got backstage, Emma was still arguing with the stage hands about going on,

"What's goin on?"

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, "I deserve to be the show closer!"

"And I deserve a damn peace prize for puttin up with you people without shootin someone"

Emma let out an angry moan, it wasn't the first time Raven had over looked her for someone less deserving like Sasha Banks, simply because Sasha dyed her hair every ten seconds.

"Raven, I am a great export, people love foreign beauties, you are wasting my talents putting me on now and not as the show closer"

Raven rubbed her temples, Bayley was finishing her set pretty shortly which meant either Emma was going on or someone else had too,

"You either get your cute little ass on that damn stage or you don't go on at all"

"You'll push me back even further?"

Raven let out a little chuckle "No honey, I'm goin to fire you. In case you ain't noticed Emma, I have plenty of other hot, foreign women I could give your spot too, in fact I can think of three right off the top of my head"

Bayley came bouncing off the stage, a towel round her chest, ready to have a shower after all the sweaty dancing.

"You either get on the stage Emma" "Or what? You don't have anyone to replace me"

Raven cupped her cheek gently "Honey, if I have too I will go on right now and show you how it's done, but if that happens, you're fired and your chance of getting another job as good a this one is done. Do I make myself clear?"

Lillian announced the next stripper as the best thing out of Australia, the beautiful Emma. Raven looked at her,

"Your choice Emma"

She let out a sigh, knowing that everything Raven said was true, she needed this job and it was the best club to work in, and the pay wasn't bad, not to mention most girls that left this club went onto better things. "Fine, but I want to talk to you tomorrow about my position here"

"Deal. Now get your booty on stage" Raven gave the Aussie's ass a little smack, wishing her luck. She didn't want to lose Emma, not when she could be a real money maker for her if she got rid of the attitude, although Raven got it. She knew frustration all too well.

Turns out her frustrations were about to grow because apparently she had her sister waiting in her office, trying to find the candy and no doubt messing up all the papers on her desk. Raven got into her office and just as she expected there was her sister, with a jelly snake hanging from her mouth.

"Put my damn candy away"

"Someone is grumpy" Iziah laughed, grabbing as many snakes as she could before Raven took the bag off her. "Another fight with Emma?"

"Why are you here Izzy?"

"I need to ask you somethin, and you have to promise not to hit me"

"Who did you kill?"

"No-one. But I asked one of your staff out tonight and" "And you wanted my permission?" Raven asked amused, Iziah wasn't exactly the type to ask permission for anything.

"Let's be honest Raven, no matter what you say I'm gonna do it anyways, but it would be easier if you just said yes to me dating Renee"

"Renee? As in my assistant Renee? As in a woman? I didn't know you swung that way"

"I don't, well I guess I do now, look can I bang your hot assistant or not?"

"Nope"

Iziah rolled her eyes "But I really want too!"

"I'm not lettin you have your wicked way with my assistant just so you can satisfy some new cravin, Renee deserves better than that"

"Wait, that's the issue? Me using her for sex?" Iziah looked at her twin thoughtfully, "Would your decision change if I said I actually like her more than sex, I actually wanna take her out for dinner and generally be around her, which is weird cause I don't like being around anyone, other than you and my sisters"

"You're babblin" Raven commented, she had never heard her sister use so many words, the last time she did, she was in court telling the jury why she decided to beat a man half to death with a shovel.

"Shut up. Can I have the hot girl or not?"

"All right but you know what happens when people hurt my baby"

"Renee?"

"The club"

"Right. What happens if I hurt your baby?"

Raven pulled up a crossbow arrow, "I will ram this so far down your throat it comes out your ass"

"Gross" Iziah laughed grabbed the packet of snakes again, "So any tips on how to bang a woman?"

"I'm not givin you pointers Iziah, figure it out on your own"

Iziah shoved the packet into her pocket "Fine, but I'm takin your jelly snakes"

Just as Iziah was going out, Dean came in, putting a smile on Raven's face for the first time that night.

"Hey Raven, I wanted to talk to you"

"I'm all ears Dean"

As he usually did, he opted for standing rather than sitting in front of her, it helped when he towered over her, although he all ready figured out that Raven didn't need to be the biggest person in a fight.

"I just finished my shift"

"You don't have to report to me everytime your shift is done Dean, although I like the view"

Dean smiled at her, he quite enjoyed the view himself. "I know but I was hoping I could get a new position?"

"Like you on top for a change?" Raven suggested innocently, the idea wasn't a bad one.

"Actually I was wonderin what you would look like on your hands and knees?"

"I would look like a girl on her hands and knees Dean, it's not that hard to figure out"

Dean laughed "Tease"

"So what kind of position were you thinkin of Dean?"

"Now I can't stop thinkin about you on all fours"

"Well maybe if you're a good boy I'll show you sometime" Raven winked at him, surely a little harmless flirting couldn't hurt. "So really what's on your mind?"

Dean considered the question, now he had a whole array of new ideas sprouting in his head, he stuck with the safest one, he could always rub one out when he got home.

"I was wonderin if I could be a stripper?"

"You can be anything you want too Dean"

"I mean it Rae, I would like to try it"

Those plump lips pursed together, considering the thought "Take off your clothes Dean"

He just stared at her, not believing his own ears.

"If you can't get naked in front of me, one person in private, then how do you expect to do it on stage in front of alot of people?"

Without another word Dean started unlacing his boots so he could strip off his clothing, Raven was tempted to tell him to slow down so she could enjoy it but she held her tongue. When his boots were off he whipped off his jacket, pulling up his black work shirt, before he could doubt himself, he pulled down his jeans until he was butt naked in front of his boss, he was just glad that Raven had shut the door and put a don't disturb sign on it.

"Well, you have great...potential" Raven couldn't stop looking him over, the years of fighting had given him lean long muscles, not to mention a few scars that she wanted to trace her fingers over. "Really really big potential"

"I'm gettin dressed now you perve" Dean got out, that smirk on his handsome face. Deep down he liked her eyes on him, clearly she approved of what he had on show.

"I will put together a training schedule for you if you're still interested in givin strippin a go"

"I still think it's unfair Raven, you got to see me naked"

"Perks of being me" Raven grinned handing him his jacket, "Next time I should ask you to slow down and move your hips a little"

Dean shook his head, the confusion still berating around in his head, the signals all said go but for now there was still that invisible wall that told him him stop. Clearly his boss felt it too because instead of taking advantage of the obvious situation she had in front of her, she just let him get dressed and leave the office ready to get some sleep.


	31. Realise

**Chapter 31 Realise**

Seth felt his heart leap into his throat, he was coming in for his shift, long blue sequined dress in his strong arms, ready for another night in stellito heels when he saw Roman leaving. He was heading straight for Seth when Randy stopped him. Those harsh blue eyes staring straight at Seth, that small smirk coming to his handsome face as he pulled Roman into a lone corner.

Roman tried to keep his temper in check, he was so close to making it to Seth, now it seemed that Randy wanted his attention, he liked Randy just fine, there was only one problem. He wasn't Seth. After all this time, Roman felt it deep in his bones, there was only one person to make him feel anything, and that was Seth, who was trying his hardest to go backstage and not look at them, huddled in the corner looking like lovers trying to spend a moment together before the choas took over.

"I heard you and Seth broke up" Randy was saying, that dark husky voice pulling Roman away from his peaceful thoughts of Seth and the nights they spent together.

"Yeah we did"

Randy said nothing for a moment, pondering on how to go forward. Long fingers slid up Roman's arm suggestively, "Perhaps theres a way to get him back?"

It took everything he had not to punch him in the mouth, he knew that Raven had zero tolerence to violence (unless it was her) and neither of them would be allowed to explain, they would both be fired on the spot, he knew Randy didn't exactly need this job, but Roman happened to like working here and he wasn't going to be fired because Randy was a douche.

"How about no Randy, go hit on someone else"

Randy rolled his eyes at the larger man, "I'm not hitting on anyone else, I all ready see what I want Roman"

"Not interested" Roman spat out before stalking out the club, he wondered if reporting Randy for sexual harrassment was a good idea, if anyone could control Randy, it was Raven, but then again he didn't want the whole 'nark' reputation. For now, he would leave it. Until he had no other option that was.

Seth's heart pounded in his chest, Roman had finished his shift an hour ago and now he was outside his door, hoping that he wouldn't be interrupting anything between Roman and Randy, actually he was hoping that because the thought of them together just made his heart crack even further. It was bad enough without him, and if Seth had to keep going without him, he knew he would have to face the day where Roman moved on, he didn't like that thought and Seth knew he had to change it. He could only hope he wasn't too late. Seth knocked again wondering why Roman couldn't hear him, perhaps sex with Randy had taken his hearing. He was about to knock for a third time when the door came open. Roman looked at him in shock, his long black hair messed up, sweat running down his bare chest. Just looking at him, Seth knew he was too late.

"He's here isn't he?"

"Who?" Roman looked at him confused, it was a pleasant shock to have Seth here even if he did interrupt his work out.

"Randy"

"No Randy isn't here." Roman said darkly, it turned out that Randy didn't like being rejected and apparently he was now the one being reported for sexual harrassment. Obviously Randy didn't care about being a nark.

Seth took his only chance, his hands pressing against Roman's face bringing their lips closer, the softness of his lips made Seth fall all over again. When Seth took his lips from Roman's, the Somoan still had his eyes shut, his pink tongue running over his lips, needing to have the taste of Seth stuck to his brain for as long as possible.

"Don't do that Seth, you can't just show up whenever you're lonely or jealous and expect-"

Seth kissed him again, trying to put all the unspoken words into the one action. He was jealous, he would admit, and yes he was lonely without Roman, but it was only because he wanted Roman all to himself, the thought of being without him for a second longer was worse than any torture method he could think of, and thanks to that punishment of spending the day with Raven's sister, he knew alot of them.

"I miss you Rome" Seth managed to whisper, hoping that Roman would be able to see just how much he did. For the longest time Roman just stared at him, un-aware that another pair of eyes were watching them, finally after what seemed a lifetime, Roman invited Seth inside.

Randy didn't want them together, it would only make the plan harder to execute, he stared at the door for a while before he started to see it differently, perhaps he could use this to his advantage, if the rumors were true then perhaps it would be best if Roman was distracted. Randy pulled out his phone and sent a quick text before heading home.

 _arrange a meetin with her and then we can talk about our next move_


	32. A good reason

**Chapter 32 A good reason**

Iziah looked to her watch again, her mood only getting worse as the little hands went around. For the past hour she had been waiting for Renee to show up to their date. She knew she should've picked her up, at least then she would have to say she had changed her mind to Iziah's face, now she had been stood up. It didn't help that people kept glancing over at her, the look of pity on their faces as they whispered about the tattooed loser waiting for someone that obviously had no interest. Admitting defeat, Iziah decided it was time to go. At least she knew who would be her next test subject for her latest gun. Iziah didn't know why dating a woman would be easier, but even after all the hell she went through with her ex, Renee standing her up hurt her more Dean ever could. She had even gotten somewhat dressed up, a pair of nice jeans and a low pair of heels. Her black shirt was free of it's usual offensive message and blood stains, her long hair brushed and pulled back with a pair of hairclips. All her efforts were for nothing, just when she thought about going over to the couple at the back table and ruin their evening, since they seemed to be the ones staring at her the most, her phone rung.

"Hey Rae, start lookin for a new assistant cause I'm gonna kill your one, you know she best have a good excuse for standin me up especially when I actually made an effort"

"Renee's in the hospital Iz, she was attacked by her ex, she's in pretty bad shape"

The colour drained from her face, the thought of Renee re-living her personal hell certainly took all the anger she had aimed at her and put it directly to the person who deserved it.

"Ok that's a pretty good reason" Iziah quickly hung up after Raven told her where she was. Iziah didn't need to hear the rest, she only needed to know that Renee was ok. All the way to the hospital, Iziah kept replaying a scene she hadn't thought of in years, Dean stabbing her nineteen times and leaving her to die. Iziah really thought she was going to die that day, the blood seeped out so fast that all she could do was watch it, the life oozing from her system just as fast. It was just lucky that Storm and Raven needed papers signed, they knocked on the door several times without getting an answer, Iziah saw her saviours leaving and with the last ounce of stength she had, she knocked over a table holding a lamp, the crash was loud enough for them to stop and come busting in like knights coming the fair maidens rescue. Raven rung the ambulance while Storm clasped her hand, begging her to stay with them, and then demanding that she stay because she was still needed.

The tears had come without her knowing, the pain in her belly still managed to eke it's way into her head, reminding her of just close she had come to death, she knew that she was lucky, not every abuse victim survived. Iziah hurried inside the hospital looking for her sister, Raven as always would know the whole story. It was times like this she was glad that Raven appeared to know everything. Raven was sitting on those horrible hospital chairs looking more uncomfy than every one else. A sandwich in her hand mostly for something to do, it was an old trick to help combat that sick feeling in your stomach, anything to get your brain off the 'what-ifs'

"Is she ok?"

Raven threw her sandwich in the bin, the bread sticking to her mouth, it didn't want to go down and for once the old trick didn't work.

"She's hurt pretty bad, various bruises and broken bones. I think he heard about her date and decided to help her get ready" Raven said darkly, her tiny hands curling into fists. Taking a breath she reached into her pocket and handed Iziah a bit paper, she knew there would only be on thing on her mind, and thankfully Storm had cleared her schedule in case Iziah needed a bit of legal help.

"Before I give you this, you have to see Renee"

"I don't have time" Iziah snatched the paper which Raven promptly snatched back.

"I mean it Iz, go and see her, she's been calling for you. She's upset more about the fact that she stood you up than the attack"

What she wanted to do was snatch the paper back knowing that it would start a fight and she would get to hit the anger away, but Raven wasn't the one who deserved the punches, so against her own judgement and instincts she agreed to the terms. Raven pointed the way to Renee's room so Iziah could see for herself that being stood up wasn't on purpose.

Even Iziah had to gasp when she saw the pretty blonde laying in the hospital bed, tuffs of her hair had been ripped out, the remaining strands had been dyed red with crimson blood. Her face was swollen and covered in bruising. All done her arms were purple splotches of pain that had been dished out repeatedly, Iziah could only imagine how bad the insides were.

"Renee?" Iziah called softly, she didn't want to wake Renee up, when she got closer she realised that Renee wasn't sleeping, her eye was just badly bruised that it had swelled itself shut.

"Iziah?"

As gently as she could, she touched the bruised hand, a couple of broken fingers taped together.

"I'm sorry" Renee choked out when Iziah didn't say anything. Iziah did the only thing she could do, she clasped her hand tighter and told her to get some rest, she would be back in the morning. Her lips gently kissed her forehead lovingly, assuring Renee that she would be back in the morning and everything would be better. Iziah would make sure of it.

Once Iziah had finished talking to Raven who said she would stay to keep an eye on Renee. Iziah rushed outside to find Storm waiting for her by her newest car. Something about it didn't seem right but Iziah didn't question it, she had other things to sort out.

"Spose you're here to talk me out of it?" Iziah snapped, yet she climbed inside the sleek black mercedes, Storm hopped in the drivers seat,

"Nope I'm merely here to drop you off and take you home."

"Whose car?"

Storm let that sly smirk come to her pale face "Now that is the question isn't it?"

"Just take me to this address Storm"

"Will do"

Twenty minutes later Iziah opened her door and stepped out, the only thing she wished for right now was a damn jacket, she was cold and no amount of adrinaline was going to change that. It was easier than she thought to slip inside the house, all the while making sure to wipe any evidence away, although she argued that was Storm's job. Her tiny body fit snugly behind the front door, her multi-purpose hunting knife grasped in her hand. All she had to do now was wait.

Darren got home just after eleven, the beer had helped his angry mood, the fresh bruises on his hands were his trophy. Renee had no right trying to date other men, she belonged to him. Not that he wanted the dirty slut. He stumbled in the house leaving the door wide open as the darkness hit his eyeballs. The creak went through his eardrums but it didn't register until he heard that creepy voice.

"Hello Darren, remember me?"


	33. Helpful

**Chapter 33 Helpful**

Darren tried to get his head together but the haze just wouldn't clear, all he could see was the girl who shot him, standing in front of him with a large hunting knife and that haunting smile. Darren tried to defend himself but the alcohol made him sluggish, easily she moved and his large body hit the wall painfully. The scream that reached his ears didn't sound like him, the high pitch sending his all ready spinning world into over drive. The red hot pain splintered up his frame as the wetness spread over his kidneys, he barely had time to let out another scream as the blade ran over his throat, the blood flowing down his chest. His hands instantly went to the river of blood, trying to keep the precious red fluid in his body. It didn't work and within seconds he was slumped against the wall, his body sliding down creating a bloody smear that Iziah knew she would have to clean. If only to keep her from jail, again she would argue that that was Storm's job. Iziah licked the sharp blade, the sweet blood oozing onto her tastebuds. Iziah couldn't help it, she started to laugh. She could only be thankful that no one could hear the mad laughter over the din of the city. Storm came in with the clear tarp, knowing exactly what was expected of her, with only a bit of huffing she wrapped the body into the clear plastic. Iziah watched with fascination as Storm heaved the heavy weight to the car, even Iziah had to admit that was a glorious feat of strength, it always got to her that Storm could carry twice her weight and could even do it with a broken leg, she knew because she had tested the theory. Storm let out a breath as she finally closed the trunk, her ivory face going slightly redder than usual.

"You ok?"

Storm raised an eyebrow at her cousin "You actually care?"

"Fine. Forget I asked" Iziah rolled her eyes, Storm might of been right, she didn't exactly care that Storm was puffing more than usual, but it kept her mind of Renee and the pain she was currently going through.

"I'm fine" Storm got out bluntly not wishing to discuss it with anyone, but especially Iziah.

"So what's the alibi this time?" Iziah asked brightly as Storm started the car up, the redness in her face leaving her cheeks. Despite looking pale she was returning to normal.

"Thankfully for us Renee can't see at this point in time"

Iziah let out a growl of pure hatred that Storm ignored,

"According to the nurses you spent all night by her bedside"

The rest of the drive was in silence, Iziah mentally going over everything she needed to do in order to make sure that Darren disappeared off the face of the earth. Even if she didn't, Storm would pick up the peices as she always did. They unloaded the corpse into Iziah's basement without another word. As soon as she was gone, Iziah put on her black apron and got to work.

It took roughly eight hours to get everything sorted, Iziah and her hunting knife hacking away until everything was set. The fleshy organs went into special buckets, the blood trailed into an underground drain, the bones, hair, nails and skin were ground down and used as compost in the garden. By the time she was done, Darren had successfully beeen erased from the world.

Raven got in just after midnight, Iziah in the kitchen with almost every pot and pan bubbling away, steam covering every inch of the kitchen.

"Hey good lookin, what cha cookin?"

"I'm just makin some food for the homeless" Iziah trilled as she dealt with all the food cooking, her mood so upbeat it was kinda scary that she was that happy. Clearly murder agreed with her.

"Did you make me some food?"

"Of course!" Iziah sang out putting a soup bowl in front of her sister, spicy noodles with hunks of meat. Raven took a bite of it before spitting it out.

"You know I hate pork!"

"Who said it was pork?" Iziah asked with that sinister grin on her face.

"I think the better question is why is there no prawns in this?"

"There at the bottom" Iziah grinned as Raven looked around at the kitchen,

"So what happened to Darren?"

"Are you askin if I slit his throat, hacked off his flesh, melted the rest into compost and cooked his organs so I could serve them to the homeless?" Iziah tapped her nose, giggling evily. Raven took another bite of her food.

"Yeah I really don't care as long as Renee gets better"

"Are you replacing her?"

"Temporarily yes, but when she is ready to come back to work, her job will be waitin"

"It better"

Raven didn't answer she merely took her bowl out to her room so Iziah could finish her cooking. Even if she did commit murder at least something good had come of it.


	34. Distraction

**Chapter 34 Distraction**

"Please! Please! Please!" Jamie clasped her hands together desperately, while Iziah was at the hospital with Renee, her weapons shop was closed which meant that Jamie was out of a job for a while, Raven thought it would be a good idea if Jamie took Renee's place as her assistant. Raven wasn't thrilled to have Jamie in her place of work given the club she owned, along with Jamie's brain injury, it actually made more sense to have Jamie at a weapons store than her place of business, but with no other choice Jamie was with her. To Jamie's credit she was good at her job, sure she got distracted by the people in their brightly couloured outfits, but since she was with Raven she was made to stay on task. Now Jamie had the idea of being onstage and Raven found herself relenting slightly. It was those bright blue eyes, begging and pleading to at least let her try.

"Ok, you and Madam can go onstage but, it's a short show"

Jamie wrapped her arms around Raven lifting the girl off her feet, not hard to do since Jamie was five-eleven, she was taller than her sister, something she was very proud of.

"When can we go on?" Jamie asked releasing her sister, her knees bending up and down, her form of jumping since the actual act made her dizzy. Like everything else that came with her brain injury, Jamie had learnt to adjust.

"You go on tonight, so you and Madam better be ready"

"We will be" Jamie promised "And I should also tell you that there is a fatty waiting for you in your office"

"Jamie, don't be rude"

"But he's a fatty" Jamie insisted earning a swift kick across her ample backside. Injury or not Raven wouldn't allow her to be rude.

"Jamie go and see if Hunter needs help setting up the tables"

Jamie gave her a big grin before skipping to meet her Uncle, yet another reason Raven figured Jamie would be safe at her place of business, Hunter was also there to keep an eye on her.

When Raven got to her office, she found that Jamie's discription was correct, if there was ever a person to be accused of being a fatty, Somoa Joe was it. But Raven found that in his case, it was a very misleading assumption, yes the man had a big stomach, but the fatness on his arms and legs was nothing more than hard muscle, not to mention that Joe could move like a man half his weight. She found that the hard way when he chased her down and tackled her. If she wasn't so impressed that he had actually managed to catch her, she would've reported her broken wrist. Still those things were in the past, not that it would stop her from bringing it up every now and then, not that he ever felt remorse for it, men rarely admitted when they were wrong, this was no exception.

"Somoa Joe, it's been awhile" Raven extended her hand, not expecting him to take it, but he did and she found her whole hand vanished in his. Raven was pretty sure that he could lift her straight up in the air with just that handshake. Joe settled in a chair while Raven took her place behind the desk.

"So how have you been Joe?"

"Get to your point Raven I'm busy"

"Yes I heard" Raven flexed her fingers against eachother until it looked like she was an evil boss from an oldschool movie. "Are you still muscle for hire Joe?"

"That would depend on what I'm being asked to do"

"One of my girls was attacked last night" "And you'd like me to beat him down"

Raven smiled cruelly but didn't eloborate that the problem had all ready been taken care of, well the short term problem but not the long term one.

"This is what I need Joe, my girls need a safe way home and you can make sure it happens"

"You want me to babysit your strippers?"

Raven lent back in her chair, knowing that Joe wouldn't make this easy, "Perhaps if you agree to help my girls, Storm can make your latest issue disappear"

"How did you know about that?"

"It don't matter how I know Joe, the point is I know and I can make it go away, prove that you didn't apply a sleeper hold that resulted in a broken neck"

Joe gave her a long look, he was well aware that she didn't just want him for the girls safety, she needed him for something else, something that he wouldn't find out about unless he agreed to work for her. Not that that was a bad idea.

"And if I say no?"

Raven shrugged "Then you're on your own, but believe me, you don't want to take that option Joe, you're smarter than that"

For the longest time they just stared at eachother, waiting for one of them to blink. Joe had to admit for someone so tiny she had her own brand of intimidation, he didn't feel it but he could see why others did. It was those silver orbs, it was like she could see right down to his very soul.

"All right, I'm on board"

"Good. I'll need you here tonight at closing, you can make sure that Charlotte and Layla get home safely"

Jamie spent the last twenty minutes making sure that she and Madam were ready, she hoped that others would like her show, she still couldn't believe that Raven was going to let her share her only gift on a live stage. Raven told her several times that she had other gifts to offer but to Jamie this was the only thing she was good at, and she wanted others to see it. As always with Madam by her side, Jamie felt ready to conquer the world, or in this case a club packed with men and women hoping to see flesh.

"Ladies and gentleman we have a special treat for you tonight, a very special girl would like to share her gift with you and I hope you give her a fair chance. So without further ado introducing Jamie and Madam" Raven started the clapping and the crowd followed, wondering what exactly the club had in mind this time. When Jamie walked out in her sparkly pink evening gown with a puppet attached to her hand, the crowd went silent. Jamie sat on the stool with her puppet Madam and decided it was now or never. Madam had been apart of Jamie's life since her injury, it started as a distraction to keep Jamie's mind off her condition, then along the way it had become a part of her that she refused to let go of. Not to mention Jamie had become a skilled puppeteer. Madam was the shape of an ederly woman with grey hair pulled back into a tight bun, she had bright blue eyes and tonight had decided on a purple evening gown.

"So Madam from what I hear you're a vicarious gal" "Well you're the one with her hand up my backside darling"

Jamie couldn't believe that they actually laughed, not that she knew what the word vicarious meant, to Jamie it was just a funny word.

"Lift up your dress!"

Jamie made Madam look to the heckler, her brain telling her it was apart of the act. "If you insist darling" "Madam!" Madam looked back at Jamie, "Don't get like that, at my age there is no room for being subtle, if you're ready darling then so am I"

Jamie looked to the young man apologetically, "I'm so sorry sir, Madam is being naughty"

"I still stick with you're the one with her hand up my backside"

Raven watched as Jamie continued on with her act, from what she could see Jamie and Madam were a hit, they laughed at her jokes and some even booed when Jamie said she had to leave, sure it wasn't the nudity they paid for but it was still worth their money. When Jamie came off the stage and the normal strippers could return, the redness in her cheeks told the entire story. She was more than glad that she got to share her gift with others.

"Thank you so much for letting me and Madam on stage"

"You and Madam are very welcome"

Randy watched the two girls together, cursing his own stupidity. He should of known that Jamie would be a factor, he eyed the leggy blonde up and down as she talked excitedly about her puppet, he decided that was the way for his plan to work, get to Jamie and everything he could ever want would fall straight into his lap and the best part was, they could do nothing about it.

 **A/N Do you guys want the ending to this one?**


	35. Can't deny you anymore

**Chapter 35 Can't deny you anymore**

Raven took a deep breath as she walked up the front path. It was nearing eleven and she thought she could leave the club for the night. For a moment her mind flashed to Big Cass, she did feel slightly bad because she had basically used him, but Cass had agreed with her, their time together had passed, there would always be a space in her heart for Cass, but they were no longer in love and letting him go to find someone else was the best thing for the both of them. Not to mention it would only make re-pairing her relationship with Shawn that bit harder. Not to mention, right now she wanted someone else. He had been playing on her mind from the second he enetered her world. Raven tried to stop herself from wanting Dean Ambrose but it was no use, she wanted him and she wanted to try everything in her power to make it come true. Since Dean had asked to train as a stripper she had barely seen enough of him to satisfy her new cravings. Not to mention running her club, Renee being in the hospital and Iziah refusing to leave her bedside, although Renee was doing alot better. Then there was Jamie whos old crush had resurfaced, Jamie pleaded with her sister to try and set it up, but Raven had managed to deter her, she knew that wouldn't last long. With all the crap going on, she barely had enough time for herself, but that was going to change if she could help it. She certainly wouldn't make anymore moves on Dean if he said no. Raven didn't want to make him uncomfortable, or worse quit because from what she saw, Dean could be one of her best workers, maybe she liked the fact that if he did reject her, she could always watch him strip. Raven knocked on the door, Dean's little flat seemed perfect for him. She supposed that he didn't need anything bigger since it was just him, at least thats what she hoped. Dean pulled it back looking very sweaty and very shirtless. For a moment she couldn't speak, she was enjoying a half naked Dean, and she was so very thankful. Especially since she had seen what his trackies were hiding.

"Raven? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Raven snapped herself out of it, never had she been reduced to blankness, the young girl found that she liked it, it meant that life could still surprise her. "Sorry. I realised that I still hadn't seen your new flat, so I thought I would invite myself over, unless you're busy of course"

"Of course not, come in" Dean stepped back, her body was centimetres from his and that urge to grab her and throw her to the floor and tear her clothes, only got stronger. He thought that perhaps all his hard work had made those feelings for his boss disappear, not to mention all the sex he had been having with Kevin Owens, a bear of a man he met at the club. Kevin however had stopped their activites for some reason, Dean had stopped listening to be honest. He just saw another shot at Raven. He had had the sly fantasies that maybe one night she would stop in and wild sex would ensue. He never thought it would happen but now here she was. Dean shut door and led her down a small corrider to the lounge.

"So what exactly were you doing, if you don't mind me askin"

"I was practicing actually"

"Your routine?"

"Yeah, according to Johnny I might be able start in a few weeks" Dean was quite proud that he managed to conquer yet another skill, not the most mainstream skill he admitted but still, he was oddly proud. "Would you like a drink Raven?"

"No thank you" It was now or never, Raven was used to being the fearless leader, the girl that would go full speed ahead, sometimes she had plan sometimes she didn't, but nothing held her back especially not nerves, but now standing with a half-naked Dean, she felt nerves eke into her system. Before she could tell herself otherwise, she led her body to Dean's and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning up to press her lips against his. Dean felt himself fall, he wanted to pull away and tell her that they couldn't do this, but her silky lips were just too perfect. He pulled away just to make sure this was actually happening. Raven pulled his lips back to her's. Talking was for the morning, now all he had to do was explore. Dean let himself go, his arms lifting her off her feet until they wrapped around his waist, her tongue duelling with his trying to gain supremecy. Dean tried to make it to the bedroom but his legs were all ready shaking, the couch was the next best thing not that Raven seemed to mind. Raven straddled over his thick hips, her tiny hands running over every inch of his flesh, his mouth moving hotly over her, sliding down her neck, hands pulling apart her shirt. Her hips ground against his hard cock, little grunts slipping from her vocal chords. Dean pulled her shirt off throwing it somewhere on the floor, Dean thought he would have to struggle with clasps but thankfully Raven had gone braless. Instantly his mouth lept to her nipples, her body launching back pushing her nipples to his hot wet mouth. Fingers clasping at her skin as he worked his magic over her tattooed flesh, her hips building a dangerous fire between her legs, the juices sliding down her thighs. A tiny giggle escaped her mouth as Dean flipped her onto her back, pulling at her skirt, the sight of her naked stopped his heart a beat, Raven sat herself up needing to feel every inch of him before it was too late. Her slender fingers pulled down his trackies, his cock standing proud and tall. Raven didn't even bother to ask, she wrapped her hand around the thick meat leading the leaking tip to her hot mouth. She wouldn't let him take it away until she had felt every inch in her mouth. The pre-cum oozed onto her tongue driving her wild. Dean let out deep grunt, he had to stop her before all the fun was ruined but her mouth felt so good sliding up and down his dick. Dean forced her off and laid her body back on the couch, his cock slipping inside her, for a moment Raven tensed up but after a moment or two she was able to relax. Once she had gotten used to the thick length Raven thumped her hips back to meet his thrust, all the good points being jabbed at repeatedly. Raven grabbed on and managed to use her leaverage to ease his back to the couch, her body riding his hard cock until she could feel herself cumming hard. The new warmth joined her, teeth clamping down on her shoulder making her cum all over again.

After three a.m Dean woke up to a lonesome bed, after that initial sex he offered her drink and a shower, the ice was officially broken and he insisted that he take her to his bedroom where they would be more comfortable. Now just as he thought, Raven had snuck out leaving him to wonder what the next step was. He wanted to know what it meant but at the same time he didn't want to push. In what he thought was silence, he heard a light whistle. For a moment he thought he had left the kettle on. He looked on either side of the bed, on his second look he found Raven peacefully sleeping on her back, her shirt covering most of her slender belly.

"Raven?" Dean lent over the bed intruiged as to why she was on the floor.

"Yeah Dean?"

"Why are you on the floor?"

Raven pulled herself up and settled back on his bed "You don't wanna know Dean"

He was just happy to wrap his arms around her, for the meantime that would do, tomorrow would be another day to ask all those annoying pesky questions. At least he hoped so.


End file.
